Una dolorosa perdida
by MasterLarry
Summary: Algo terrible acaba de ocurrir. La gema de Steven se ha roto, y la fuente de Lagrimas de Rose no lo podrá salva. Ahora las Crystal Gems tendrán que viajar a un planeta gobernado por Gemas malvadas para reparar la gema de Rose.
1. Prologo

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Prologo.**

Hola hola a los fans de Steven Universe. Lo que ven aquí es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió, mientras veía el programa. Así que, espero que les guste. Aprovecho para pedirles, que, si les gusta My Little Pony, o Rozen Maiden, se pasen por mi canal, no se arrepentirán :3. Muy bien, que lo disfruten.

 **Era una noche fría en uno de los muchos bosques de un pequeño planeta. La Tierra. Esa noche el gran bosque se sentía mas frió. El ambiente estaba cargado por una energía que muy, muy pocas veces se podía sentir. La delicada luz de la luna iluminaba a los animales salvajes de aquel bosque.**

 **En una cueva oscura y fría se podía escuchar un extraño ruido, seguido que una pequeña flama que se apagaba segundos después.**

 **En la oscuridad de la cueva, una figura humanoide sostenía un soplete. La criatura soldaba grandes piezas de metal a una gran maquina. Mientras el suelo estaba cubierto por cables sueltos y piezas de metal de distintos tamaños.**

¿? - No puedo creer que me haya quedado varada en un planeta tan primitivo – **El tono de enojo era obvio en la criatura –** Al menos este estúpido planeta sirve para algo **– Dejo de quejarse y siguió trabajando.**

 **Mientras la criatura trabajaba en esa extraña maquina, las imágenes de su derrota y huida recorrieron su mente como un rayo de luz.**

 **Todo el plan había cambiado gracias al recién descubrimiento de lo que parecía ser Rose Quartz. Y de una forma que aun no podía comprender, las prisioneras habían logrado escapar de las celdas y las habían derrotado. Ella había logrado escapar en una capsula, pero al aterrizar, su primer instinto fue huir de ahí, pero por desgracia había perdido el conocimiento a varios metros lejos de la capsula. Cuando despertó las Cristal Gems ya se estaban llevando la capsula. Pero no todo estaba perdido, pues ella podía hacer que la capsula fuera a ella cuando quisiera. Pero tenia que esperar, si se precipitaba las Cristal Gems la podían encontrar, y eso si arruinaría sus segundo plan.**

¿? - Esta primitiva maquina no me ayudara a derrotarlas, pero al menos podre derrotar a Rose – **Dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro –** Párese que su forma actual es muy débil, sera fácil derrotarla – **Hablo para si misma, y siguió trabajando.**

 **Era un hermoso día en la fuente de lagrimas sanadoras de Rose. El cielo cubierto de pequeñas nubes, y el brillante sol con sus cálidos rayos.**

Steven – ¿Por que vamos al la fuente de mama? - **Pregunto el pequeño Steven, al frente del grupo.**

Pearl – Bueno Steven, hace mucho tu madre solía cuidar de su fuente y sus alrededores – **Comenzó a contarle –** Venia todos los días y cortaba las plantas gigantes, y ahora nos toca a nosotras cuidar de este lugar -

Garnet – Podría haber otra emergencia, tenemos que cuidar el lago -

Amathyst – Exacto amigito, es un trabajo aburrido, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo – **Dijo, acercándose a** **é** **l para darle una palmada en la espalda.**

 **Steven sonrió ante la respuesta y siguió su camino, junto con las Gems.**

 **A** **l llegar, lo primero que notaron fue a un grupo de plantas, las cuales, aunque apenas comenzaban a crecer, ya tenían un tamaño peligroso.**

Steven – Wow, no pensé que crecieran tan rápido -

Pearl - "Suspiro" Son una molestia – **Dijo, mientras invocaba su lanza.**

 **Pearl corrió a toda prisa hacia las plantas, y sin ninguna dificultad acabo con ellas.**

Garnet – Yo y Pearl iremos a buscar mas plantas, Amathyst, quedate con Steven – **Dijo, para segundos después invocar sus guantes.**

Amathyst – Bien, bien, yo me quedare y cuidare del pequeño – **Dijo, mientras cargaba a Steven con una mano.**

Steven - ¡Hey! ¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden! ¡Yo soy un Gem! - **Dijo, para después intentar hacer una cara de valentía, cosa que no le salio muy bien.**

Pearl – Si… Quedate con el – **Dijo,** **arqueando una ceja.**

 **Y sin decir mas. Garnet y Pearl se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron su** **búsqueda.**

Amathyst – Muy bien Steven, a dentro – **Dijo, para después lanzalo al interior.**

Steven – Ya te dije, puedo cuidarme solo -

Amathyst – Jaja, Si claro "Hombre" - **Pronuncio con burla –** No aguantas ni siquiera un golpecito – **Dijo, para después darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.**

Steven - ¡Auch!… Digo… No me dolió, hasta podría ganarte en una pelea - **Dijo, para luego alzar sus puños.**

Amathyst – Oh, con que muy rudo – **Dijo, para segundos después transformarse en un luchador** \- ¡Pues entonces luchemos! - **Grito, para luego correr hacia** **é** **l.**

Steven - ¡HAAA! ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue una broma! - **Sin perder tiempo salio corriendo.**

 **Amathyst comenz** **ó** **a perseguirlo entre risas, mientras repetía "Vamos Steven, pensé que podías derrotarme" y el pobre Steven solo podía gritar y correr mas rápida.**

Pearl – Como odio estas cosas – **Dijo con frustración** \- ¿Como se atreven a profanar la fuente de Rose? -

 **En los alrededores Garnet y Pearl seguían cortando las plantas que antes habían infectado el lugar.**

Garnet – Tranquilizate, Son solo plantas – **Dijo, segundos después de arrancar una** \- Mientras lo mantengamos limpio, nosotras, y mas importante, Steven estará a salvo – **Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al mas joven de las Gems.**

 **Pero en un instante su sonrisa se borro por completo, y su rostro se cubrió de miedo. Por uno momentos había usado su visión futura, solo para asegurarse de que el pequeño Steven estuviera a salvo. Pero lo que vio le había helado la sangre.**

Pearl – Garnet… ¿Que ocurre? - **Le pregunto a la líder, al notar el cambio tan brusco.**

Garnet - ¡Steven esta en peligro! - **Grito, y sin perder mas tiempo salio corriendo.**

 **Pearl no pidió explicaciones y solo se dedico a seguir a Garnet. Pues ella sabía que, si Garnet decía que Steven estaba en peligro, lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntar después y dedicarse a correr.**

 **Luego de haber corrido por poco mas de un minuto, y haber escuchado algunos estruendos, al fin podían ver la entrada, pero a escasos metros de ella escucharon un ultimo estruendo, seguido de un grito de dolor.**

¿? - ¡Steven! - **Se escucho.**

Pearl – ¡Esa es Amathyst! - **Grito, mientras su rostro reflejaba aun mas preocupación.**

 **Cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada el horror se hizo presente. Pues ambas estaban presenciando la peor escena de todas. La estatua de Rose destrozada, el agua de la fuente totalmente seca, una Amathyst herida y con un rostro lleno de rabia y lo peor de todo. Steven, tirado a un costado de la fuente, su rostro y cuerpo estaban cubierto de pequeñas heridas, y su ropa estaba desgarrada, pero lo peor de todo. Su gema estaba rota.**

Wow, cuanta intriga. Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen sus Reviews, así sabre si vale la pena escribir el capitulo 1. Bueno, espero sus opiniones. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Capitulo 1: Lagrimas Amargas

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 1.**

Hola a los fans de Steven Universe. Al fin termine este capitulo. El cual, como me lo pidieron, es el doble de grande. Pero bueno, son las 12:57 A.M. así que mejor empezamos. Si encuentran alguna palabra mal escrita, no me culpen, son casi la una.

 **Era una cálida mañana de otoño en el templo de las Crystal Gems. Dentro de la casa las Gems se preparaban para salir, con destino a la fuente de lagrimas de Rose. Eso obviamente incluía a Steven. El cual estaba emocionado de ir a la fuente, pues, por alguna razón le gustaba estar ahí. Pearl le había dicho que, tal vez era por que tenía los recuerdos y emociones de su madre, gracias a la gema. Eso hizo que Steven se pusiera muy emocionado de ir, tal vez se le vendría a la mente un recuerdo de su madre.**

\- "Susurro" Garnet, ¿Como va la capsula? - **Pregunto Pearl a la líder. Procurando que no los escucharan.**

\- "Susurro" Sigue desactivada, tal vez las celdas de energía se le agotaron, o se daño con el impacto, de cualquier forma tenemos que repararla -

\- ¡De que hablan! ¡Yo quiero participar! - **Grito Amathyst, curiosa de la platica que ambas tenían.**

 **Las dos Gems habían decidido ocultar a Amathyst la ubicación de la capsula, o su mera existencia, pues le habían dicho que Garnet y Pearl la habían destruido. Pero la razón por la que se lo habían ocultado, era porque la conocían perfectamente, y en cualquier momento le diría a Steven de su paradero. No querían que el joven Gem lo supiera, por su propia seguridad. No sabían si esa cosa tenía algún sistema de seguridad. Y si el se quedaba atrapado, o peor, explotaba.**

\- ¡Amathyst! ¡Por que tienes que gritar! -

– Oh vamos Pearl, no te tienes que exaltar – **Dijo, transformándose en un gato.**

– ¡Y tu no tienes que meterte en mis asuntos! – **Dijo, para después desviar la morada.**

\- ¿Ya terminaron de pelear? Steven nos espera –

 **Y sin decir mas. Garnet, Amathyst, Pearl y Steven emprendieron su camino hacía la fuente de Rose.**

 **Los brillantes rayos del sol de la tarde se filtraban a una cueva. Dentro cables y trozos de metal se encontraban tirados en el suelo, pero había algo mas. Al fondo de la cueva estaba una extraña, e inmensa maquina, la cual apenas cabía dentro.**

 **La maquina que la extraña criatura había construido, tenía forma humanoide. Brazos y piernas grandes, un pecho bastante grande con un hueco en forma de medía esfera, ademas la maquina carecía de cabeza.**

 **A un lado del extraño robot estaba su creado. Con la brillante luz de ese día se podía distinguir que era. La dueña de la maquina era… una mujer. Su color de piel era de un tono verdoso, su cabello, aunque estaba algo alborotado, tenía una natural forma de pirámide, la cual también tenia un tono verde, solo que mas claro. Tenia un traje ajustado de una pieza, verde con lineas negras.**

 **La extraña chica estaba sentada en una roca, mientras miraba una extraña pantalla verde, la cual flotaba en donde debería estar su mano. La pantalla mostraba la sala de una casa. Por la posición que tenia, al parecer le habían colocado una cámara a alguien.**

– Oh vamos Pearl, no te tienes que exaltar – **Su voz era de molestia.**

– ¡Y tu no tienes que meterte en mis asuntos! – **Era obvio que estaba molesta.**

\- ¿Ya terminaron de pelear? Steven nos espera -

 **La conversación finalizo con un suspiro por parte de Amathyst y Pearl, para después continuar su camino hacía la fuente de Rose.**

\- ¿A donde se dirigen? - **Hablo la extraña chica –** Sera una molestia si tengo que pelear primero con ellas antes de vencer a Rose… No creo que este pedazo de chatarra resista una pelea con las tres – **Dijo, dándole mirada de molestia a la primitiva maquina que había tenido que medio construir, pues ni de asomo se comparaba con la tecnología que las Gems ahora poseían.**

 **La chica siguió observando la pantalla, la cual mostraba un radar y un punto rojo que se movía lentamente.**

 **-** Llego la hora de comenzar con el plan – **Dijo la chica verde, mientras la pantalla desaparecía y un lenguaje extraño aparecía en ella. La criatura, sin perder nada de tiempo toco la pantalla –** Nadie se burla de mi – **Dijo, con un enojo en sus ojos.**

 **En una isla desierta, cubierta con una gran cantidad de arboles enormes, un pequeño estruendo se escucho. Exactamente en el centro de la isla una esfera verde salio volando a una impresionante velocidad, dejando una pequeña estela de humo.**

\- ¡Vamos!¿Por que tarda tanto esta porquería? - **La dueña del gran traje metálico se comenzaba a desesperar.**

 **La chica verde no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que la cosa que tanto esperaba había llegado al fin. La esfera verde se había introducido, a toda velocidad a la cueva y se había detenido frente a ella.**

\- Al fin puedo comenzar -

 **La chica presiono otra vez su pantalla flotante y la capsula se abrió. Con una sonrisa de victoria se paro y se metió dentro.**

 **Cuando la pequeña nave se cerro, al instante comenzó a elevarse lentamente, para luego dirigirse al hueco que había en el traje gigante. Cuando ambas maquinas se unieron un lineas verdes, las cuales rodeaban las extremidades se encendieron en un tono de verde fluorescente.**

\- Ahora no falles – **La chica comenzó a mover lentamente los controles de la maquina, y pasa su fortuna, las piernas comenzaron a moverse. Todo funcionaba como debía. Ahora la parte difícil era hacer que el plan funcionara.**

 **El gran robot volaba por encima de una gran cúpula de concreto. Su mapa indicaba que las Crystal Gems estaban dentro. Y no había podía haber elegido un mejor momento para iniciar su plan. Las mas fuertes del grupo estaban ocupadas con plantas mágicas. Solo había una cuidando al humano con la gema de Rose, un tal Steven.**

\- Pero esa "Fuente de lagrimas de Rose"… no será parecido al "Lago de las diosas"… Si es así tengo que destruir primero esa fuente, si no podrán curar a Rose – **Pensó con furia. Pues su plan se podía ir a la basura con la simple existencia de esa agua.**

 **La chica verde acciono los propulsores del traje y en seguida se dirigió a esa tal "Fuente de lagrimas", dispuesta a matar a Rose.**

 **Amathyst al fin había logrado atrapar al escurridizo Steven, el cual la había provocado diciéndole que podía derrotarla.**

\- Vamos hombrecillo, enseñame lo que tienes – **Dijo mientras lo sostenía con apenas una mano.**

\- ¡Lo siento Amathyst! ¡Era una broma! -

 **La diversión y los jugueteos pararon, pues algo de gran tamaño había atravesado el techo, había destrozado la estatua de Rose y ahora estaba a unos metros de ambos. Mientras una gran cortina de polvo cubría a la criatura, la cual tenia forma humana, pero no se le veía una cabeza.**

 **-** E-Es una gema… - **Le pregunto a Amathyst, con una voz temblorosa.**

\- No lo se… Pero quedate detrás de mi -

 **Steven hizo caso de inmediato y se puso detrás de ella, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la blusa de ella.**

 **El humo lentamente comenzó a disiparse, mostrando lo que parecía una estructura metálica. La maquina no espero a que el humo se disipara por completo, pues en seguida tomo gran roca (** perteneciente a la estatua de Rose **) y la lanzo a una gran velocidad.**

 **Amathyst (** la cual segundos antes había invocado su arma **) levanto su látigo y partió la roca a la mitad. Las dos partes de la roca pasaron rosando el cuerpo de Amathyst y el de Steven, el cual seguía escondido tras ella.**

 **El humo ya se había desvanecido, y ahora la criatura se veía perfectamente, o mejor dicho maquina.**

 **Los ojos de la Gem morada se abrieron al ver que no era una gema corrompida, sino que era un robot, con una capsula verde en el pecho.**

\- Un momento… ¡Peridot! - **Steven grito con asombro, mientras se asomaba por un costado de Amathyst. Era obvio que era Peridot, pues. ¿Quien mas podía controla esa rara capsula?, pero mas importante, ¿Como había conseguido la capsula?, Pearl le había dicho que la habían destruido.**

 **Amathyst no perdió tiempo he invoco otro látigo, y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, atrapo el brazo de la maquina, y comenzó a alar con todas sus fuerzas. El traje comenzó a ser alado hacia la Gem morada, pero en ese momento cuatro ganchos (** Los cuales estaban en las botas **) se incrustaron en el suelo, dándole mucho mas agarre. El traje de Peridot movió el brazo con fuerza, jalando a Amathyst hacía ella y con la mano libre le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. El cuerpo de Amathyst choco con los restos de la estatua de Rose y quedo titada del otro lado del domo, y en un instante el cuerpo de la Gem exploto, dejando solamente su Amatista.**

 **El rostro de Steven se lleno de miedo y preocupación. Ese traje había vencido a Amathyst en un instante. Debía tener mucha fuerza para dañar el cuerpo físico de ella, a tal punto que la devolviera a su gema. Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a templar, mientras retrocedía lentamente, con las piernas temblorosas.**

 **El traje se agacho por un segundo y salio disparado, y con un simple manotazo lanzo a Steven hacia el borde de la fuente.**

 **-** Ahora la fuente – **Dijo, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.**

 **Peridot entrelazo los dedos del traje, los cuales se transformaron en un gran cañón. Una luz verde brillante comenzó a salir del cañón, mientras la energía de la capsula se reducía de 100% a 52%. Una gran esfera salio disparada hacia la fuente, la cual exploto, creando un cráter donde antes estaba la agua mágica.**

 **En ese instante la gema de Amathyst comenzó a brillar intensamente. Aunque se había jurado a si misma, al equipo, y (** Mas importante **), a Steven, que esperaría mínimo de dos a cuatro horas para volver, simplemente no podía quedarse dentro mientras Steven estaba con esa cosa.**

 **Al volver la forma de Amathyst era mas baja y con brazos un poco mas grandes. Además de que su ropa era la que antes usaba, y no la nueva.**

 **Pero cuanto volteo a ver a la maquina noto algo aterrador. Ahora estaba en donde se supone que ella y Steven estaban parados, y el mas joven de las Gems estaba tirado en el suelo, alado de un gran cráter, donde debería estar la fuente. Su ropa algo quemada, su cuerpo lleno de heridas, y lo peor de todo. Su gema tenia una gran grieta, la cual la cubría totalmente, no era una pequeña fisura, era algo grave.**

 **-** ¡Steven! - **La voz de Amathyst estaba cargada de tristeza y odio, mientras unas lagrimas manchaban su rostro.**

 **En un segundo aparecieron las demás Gems. Las cuales atravesaron la entrada a toda prisa, pero se quedaron heladas del miedo al ver la horrible escena. Un gran agujero en el techo, la fuente de Rose, reducida a un cráter, el rostro de Amathyst lleno de lagrimas, pero con un gran odio en el, y lo peor de todo, la cosa que mas temían. El pequeño Steven, tirado a un lado del cráter. Su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y heridas, y algo que las hizo derramar lagrimas. Su gema estaba totalmente rota.**

 **El rostro de Garnet mostró una gran tristeza al ver el estado en el que estaba el pequeño Steven. Mientras Pearl se llevo la mano a la boca, en completo shock y sin creer lo que estaba viendo.**

\- ¡AHHH! **\- Grito Amathyst, segada por la ira.**

 **La Gem morada invoco dos látigos y salto hacía el traje. Con un movimiento muy rápido ataco al traje. El ataque tenía toda la fuerza física de ella.**

 **Peridot cubrió la capsula con los brazos del traje. Cuando recibió el ataque, el traje casi pierde el equilibrio. Dos grandes cortadas aparecieron el los brazos de la maquina, mientras unas cuantas chispas salían de ella.**

 **Peridot no perdió el tiempo y estiro los dos brazos de la maquina, los cuales se transformaron en pequeños cañones. Sin perder mas tiempo comenzó a disparar una gran cantidad de esferas verdes, las cuales esquivo Amathyst, corriendo en círculos.**

 **Las otras dos Gems reaccionaron al instante. No podían solo mirar el espectáculo, tenían que ayudar a Amathyst. Las dos se dieron cuenta de la nueva y extraña forma de su compañera, y no tardaron ni un segundo en deducir que la habían mandado a su gema, y había vuelto bruscamente, y no la culpaban, pues hasta Pearl hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.**

 **Garnet, sin perder mas tiempo invoco sus guantes, los cuales eran mas grandes que los que normalmente usaba, corrió a toda prisa hacia la maquina (** La cual les daba la espalda **) y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda. El traje salio volando unos metros hacia enfrente, incapaz de soportar la furia de Garnet.**

 **Pearl dio un gran salto, invoco una lanza el doble de larga que la normal, y la lanzo hacia el robot, usando toda su fuerza e ira.**

 **Gracias a la cámara que tenia en la espalda pudo esquivar la lanza, la cual se clavo en el suelo, mientras dejaba un pequeño cráter. Sin perder tiempo uso sus propulsores para pararse mas rápido y ponerse en guardia. Al pararse vio a las furiosas Crystal Gems, las cuales tenían el rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero a la vez la veían con gran ira. Las tres sabían que era Peridot, era obvio por la capsula y la silueta que había dentro.**

 **Los guantes de Garnet eran, fácilmente el doble de grandes que lo normales. Pearl tenía dos lanzas gigante y Amathyst un látigo el doble de largo, el cual lo sostenía con las dos manos.**

 **Las palabras no servían de nada, pues las cuatro sabían que pasaría. Y Peridot sabía que necesitaría un competo milagro para vencer a las furiosas Crystal Gems.**

Wow, ¿Que pasara ahora que las Gems están frente a Peridot?, pues lo verán en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, que es mi motor para seguir escribiendo. Bueno nos leemos luego.


	3. Capitulo 2: Sed de venganza

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 2**

¡Hola de nuevo gente hermosa! Por fin les traigo este segundo capitulo. Si, lo se, es mas corto que el anterior (Quinientas palabras para ser exactos) pero no puedo evitar terminar los capítulos en momentos dramáticos. Antes de empezar, gracias por los Reviews tan buenos, no sabía que gustara tanto :3 Pero bueno. He notado que los reviews los escriben, refiriéndose a mi como "Ella", si, tengo un Poni como foto de perfil, pero soy hombre, para los que se ilusionaron :v. Bueno aclarare algo mas, pero al final del capitulo. Bueno, espero que les guste.

 **El brillante sol del medio día iluminaba intensamente los vestigios de lo que antes fue la fuente de lagrimas de Rose, donde momentos antes el caos había reinado.**

 **El lugar estaba casi en ruinas. Agujeros en las paredes y el techo, grietas y rocas destrozadas por todas partes. Pero era claro que la pelea ya estaba decidida.**

 **El traje de Peridot estaba en su limite. Cortes profundos por todas partes, abolladuras y agujeros. Mientras la piloto comenzaba a sudar frio. La capsula le quedaba menos del 14% de energía, y los propulsores de las botas habían sido dañados gracias a Pearl.**

 **Las gems tenían rodeado el traje, mientras una eterna mirada de odio era dirigida hacía ella, y el silencio callo en el campo de batalla.**

 **En un instante Amathyst se lanzo al ataque, usando toda su fuerza para lanzar un fuerte latigazo a la capsula.**

 **Peridot tomo el látigo con el brazo y comenzó a alar. Ya se estaba comenzando a hartar de la interminable pelea.**

 **Pearl aprovecho y se lanzo al ataque, dando un gran salto, mientras sujetaba su lanza con las dos manos.**

 **Usando su mano libre, Peridot sujeto la lanza, aunque casi le rebana los dedos.**

\- Esto ya se prolongo demasiado – **Dijo Peridot, mientras forcejeaba con las dos Gems.**

 **Aprovechando que tenia sujeta a Pearl. Movió fuertemente su brazo y la lanzo hacia Amathyst, provocando que esta soltara el látigo.**

 **-** En donde se metió Garnet… – **Dijo, volteando a todos lados.**

 **Sin previo aviso Garnet tackleo el traje de Peridot, empujándola unos metros hacia el suelo. Sin perder ni un segundo corrió a donde Peridot había caído, se poso firmemente sobre ella, tomo el brazo del traje con fuerza y comenzó a alar, con una ira en su rostro.**

 **El metal comenzó a crujir por la enorme presión, mientras los cables eran arrancados uno por uno. El brazo de la maquina no resistió mas y fue desprendido del dorso, mientras las chispas volaban por el aire.**

 **Peridot aprovecho un pequeño momento de distracción por parte de Garnet para darle una fuerte patada para liberarse.**

 **-** Al demonio con todo esto – **Pronunció Peridot con rabia.**

 **El traje estaba en su limite. No tenia brazo, la energía estaba peligrosamente baja y apenas y les había hecho algunos rasguños a las Gems. Peritod era alguien con un orgullo muy grande. No retrocedía ante una pelea, aunque no hiciera mas de estar frente a una pantalla. Pero esta vez sabía que no podía ganar. Se había metido con algo muy preciado para las Crystal Gems, le había hecho daño a un ser muy querido para ellas, y sabía que no se detendrían hasta que ella estuviera rogando por su vida.**

 **Peridot había hecho a un lado su orgullo y había presionado el botón de pánico de la capsula. En seguida una serie de ventilaciones, colocadas alrededor del traje se abrieron, y de ellas salio un espeso humo negro, que rápidamente comenzó a cubrir el campo. El traje se apago y callo al suelo, con la capsula mirando al cielo. Mando toda la energía a los propulsores de la capsula y sin perder tiempo emprendió la huida.**

 **\- ¡** Oh no!, ¡No lo harás! - **Grito Amathyst con furia.**

 **La Gem morada tomo su látigo con las dos manos y guiada por el sonido lanzo el látigo. De forma sorprendente. Amathyst atrapo la capsula, antes de que atravesara el techo.**

 **Amathyst aplico toda su fuerza para intentar detener la capsula, pero lentamente era arrastrada por ella. Pero en un segundo Garnet llego para ayudarla, sosteniendo un extremo del látigo y ayudando a alar. Sin perder tiempo Pearl se unió a su equipo y comenzaron a alar el látigo, impidiendo que Peridot escapara.**

 **\- ¡** Maldita porquería! - **Peridot grito con rabia, al ver como las Gems impedían que escapara y veía como lentamente se agotaba la energía.**

 **Usando las fuerza de las tres, lanzaron la capsula hacía una pared, destrozándolo por completo.**

 **Por el gran impacto, el rostro de Peridot choco con el cristal de la capsula, provocando que este se agrietara y la frente de Peritod comenzara a derramar un liquido verde oscuro, parecido a la sangre.**

 **La capsula se abrió estrepitosamente y Peridot callo fuera de ella. Peridot se levanto con mucha dificultad y comenzó a caminar temblorosamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus oídos les zumbaban. La débil Peridot hacia todo lo posible para alejarse de ese par de animales. Pero era inútil, pues solo vasto que volteara por un momento para ver el serio rostro de las Gems, mientras se acercaban lentamente a ella.**

 **La escena era, de cierta forma aterradora. La herida Peridot intentando huir, mientras las Gems la seguian, con sus armas listas.**

 **Pearl lideraba el grupo. Su rostro serio y carente de sentimientos. Su ojos no paraban de ver a la asustada dueña de lo que antes era un traje. Manteniendo esa mirada, Pearl invoco su lanza (** La cual tenía el tamaño de siempre **) y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo la lanzo hacia Peridot.**

 **Los pupilas de Peridot se contralleron al sentir la afilada arma de Pearl penetrando su pecho. Lentamente bajo la mirada, mientras su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la situación.**

 **Un grito de dolor inundo todo el lugar. Segundos después de una pequeña explosión. Luego. Nada. Un pesado silencio cubrió todo el lugar.**

 **Cuando el humo blanco de disipo lo único que había en el suelo era una gema verde. Sobre un pequeño charco de liquido verde.**

 **Pearl miraba el vació. Sus ojos seguían sin vida. Ese brillo de bondad que antes había en sus ojos se había esfumado. Algo dentro de ella se había roto, esa parte que antes albergaba felicidad, ahora solo pensaba en destruir a la responsable de todo su dolor.**

 **La gema blanca comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía lo que quedaba de Peridot, aun segada por la ira. Pero antes de que cometiera una locura, una mano se poso sobre su hombro. Era Garnet, la cual no tenia sus gafas, dejando ver sus tres ojos. La mirada de la lider reflejaba bondad y comprensión, pero a la vez tristeza y dolor.**

 **Los lagrimas comenzaron a manchar la blanca piel de Pearl, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga.**

Steven – **A Garnet solo le vasto decir eso para devolver a la realidad a sus compañeras.**

 **Pearl y Amathyst voltearon hacía lo que quedaba de la fuente de lagrimas, y ahí seguía el pequeño Steven, tirado en el suelo. Una fugaz idea paso por su mente y solo vasto eso para ir corriendo hacia el pequeño.**

 **Mientras tanto Garnet se mantuvo ahí, mirado la gema de Peridot. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacía ella, mientras desvanecía sus guantes he invocaba sus lentes. La líder se paro en cuclillas y tomo la gema con una mano, en seguida una burbuja rosada** **la** **rodeo, y solo vasto con tocar la parte superior de la burbuja con su manos libre para que esta, junto con la gema se desvanecieran.**

* * *

 **En la tranquila y relativamente pacifica Beach City, una chica, vestida con un vestido largo, color azul claro caminaba por la playa, con dirección al templo de las Crystal Gems. La chica tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras tarareaba una canción. Sin duda estaba feliz ese día, pues hoy saldría a pasear con Steven. Primero irian al cine, después al parque de diversiones, y luego tal vez pescarían. Además, el simple hecho de estar con Steven le hacía feliz.**

 **La chica ya había subido las escaleras de la casa y esta frente a la puerta. Una energía extraña se respiraba. Pero decidió ignorarla y simplemente llamar a la puerta. Un golpe. Dos, tres golpes, y nada. Nadie salia. Volvió a intentar. Nada. Parecía que la casa estaba abandonada, pero se podían escuchar algunos murmullos, poco audibles.**

 **Con algo de pena, La chica abrio la puerta y entro al templo. Lo primero que noto fue que nadie estaba en la planta baja. Todo el lugar parecía estar ordenado y limpio. Como solía estar siempre. Pero esa extraña energía se volvió a sentir. La chica volteo hacia el segundo piso y ahí vio a las dueñas del Templo. Las Crystal Gems. Pero sus semblantes eran extraños. Ahora podía sentir que clase de energía rodeaba la casa. Era una mezcla de dolor, miedo y una profunda tristeza.**

 **Con temor, y algo de preocupación por la tensión que había en la casa. Decidió subir las escaleras. Al llegar a los mas arriba su mundo se vino abajo. Pues encima de la cama estaba Steven. El joven Gem tenia algunos vendajes por todo el cuero. Pero lo peor vino cuando su mirada se poso en su ombligo, el cual albergaba su gema. Lo que vio provoco que entrara en un pequeño shock, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca, Su gema tenia una gran grieta, además su usual color rosado se había apagado.**

Gracias por leerlo. Bueno, esta historia la quiero hacer algo compleja. Primero que nada quiero que tenga tres posibles finales. Final bueno, Final malo y Final verdadero. La historia se escribirá de principio a fin con el final verdadero, y después de terminarla, podre un capitulo llamado, ejemplo, "Final malo: Parte 1" Tal vez adelante del capitulo 3, y después, en los capítulos finales pondré los Finales Alternos, se aclarara mas a fondo en dicho capitulo, para que no se confundan. Para que puedan ver los distintos desenlaces. Comenten que les parece que meta Finales Alternos. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	4. Capitulo 3: Impotencia

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 3**

Hola de nuevo, queridos seguidores de esta humilde historia. Aun me sorprende lo mucho que les gusta :3 pero yo feliz de seguirla.

Bueno. En respuesta a la pregunta de "Gist" Como seria eso de final verdadero?

Respuesta: Bueno, es fácil. El final verdadero es el que tengo en mi cabeza, el que pienso que queda mejor para ser el destino de Steven. El final bueno es un final que si bien podría ser el que finalice la historia, es un final mas alegre que el que tengo pensado, y el final malo es el que la mayoría espera. Y es que Steven muera. Te diría mas detalles, pero rebelaría parte de la trama.

Gracias a todos y a todas por poner sus Reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

Bueno, no quiero alargarlo mas. Disfrútenlo.

 **Un pesado aire de tristeza cubría el templo de las Crystal Gems. Aun que el sol estuviera en lo mas alto, cubriendo a Beach City con sus cálidos rayos, parecía que eso no incluía al templo.**

 **Dentro, la tristeza se había apoderado de todo en la casa, al mismo tiempo que un aire de confusión rodeo a la más joven de las chicas.**

\- ¿Qu-Qué le paso a Steven? - **Su voz sonaba entrecortada.**

 **-** Ve-Veras Connie – **Dijo Pearl, aun en shock –** Steven… El… Tuvo un accidente… Mientras hacíamos una misión – **Dijo, luchando por no romper en llanto.**

 **-** E-Entonces… ¿Que va a pasar con el? -

\- No lo sabemos – **Respondió Garnet –** Steven… El es mitad Gem… Hay muchas posibilidades -

\- ¡¿Pe-Pero cuales son?!… ¡¿Steven me contó que puedes ver distintos futuros? O algo así! -

 **Garnet soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos. No había intentado ver los futuros que le deparaban a Steven, pues tenía miedo de ver que el no sobreviviera. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que prepararse para lo peor.**

 **De forma rápida tres posibles finales pasaron por su mente. Dos eran buenos, pero el tercero era la peor escena de todas.**

\- Hay tres posibilidades – **Comenzó a hablar –** Una: Steven despierta unos días después, a salvo, pero sin poderes. Dos: Es igual que el primero, solo que esta vez usamos el agua del "Lago de los Dioses" para reparar su gema. Tres: Steven…. El… - **Su voz comenzó a romperse –** Termina muriendo -

\- ¡Eso es! - **Pearl grito de alegría** \- ¿Por que no se me ocurrió antes?…¡El lago de los dioses puede salvarlo! -

\- No es seguro que lo logre… Pero es lo único que queda -

\- ¡¿Pues que esperamos?! - **Grito Amathyst.**

\- No es tan fácil – **Dijo Pearl –** El lago de los Dioses esta en un planeta gobernado por Gemas. Si lo que dijo Lapiz es cierto… Entonces es casi un suicidio ir -

 **-** Pe-Pero tienen que intentarlo… ¡Steven no puede morir! - **Dijo, rompiendo en llanto.**

 **-** No tenemos una nave, y construirla nos tomara tiempo – **Dijo Garnet, mientras comenzaba a pensar la forma de ir a ese planeta sin tardar tanto.**

\- De hecho yo había estado construyendo una nave por mi cuenta – **Dijo Pearl, ganándose la mirada de sus compañeras y de Connie –** Desde el fallido intento de salir del planeta con Steven… Comencé a pensar mas seriamente en el asunto de tener un… Plan de escape, por si algo muy, muy malo pasaba, y después de la invasión empece a construirlo con mas seriedad. Casi esta lista, solo le falta algunos ajustes y podrá despegar -

\- Hay otro problema – **Hablo Garnet –** Greg -

 **Los ojos de todas se abrieron al escuchar el nombre del papa de Steven. Pues el sería el que más sufriría de todas. Por perder al único recuerdo de Rose, y su querido hijo.**

 **-** Pobre Greg – **Dijo Amathyst, al imaginarse lo mal que se pondría.**

\- Bien. No hay tiempo que perder. Si hay una oportunidad de salvar a Steven, entonces tendremos que ir al Lago de las diosas. Amathyst, te toca decirle a Greg – **Dijo, tomando el mando.**

 **-** ¿Pero a mi por que? -

 **-** Por que fuiste su mas grande amiga en el pasado, y estoy segura que sigues siéndolo – **Hablo Pearl.**

 **-** Pero no se como podre verlo a la cara y decirle "Hola Greg, ¿Como te va?, sabes, algo gracioso paso, resulta que el pequeño Steven esta muriéndose'" -

\- Claro que no. Tienes que hablar con tacto – **Dijo Pearl, como si fuera lo mas lógico. Y lo era.**

\- Connie, cuida de Steven. Eres muy importante para el. Estoy segura que, si despierta, lo primero que le gustaría ver es a ti – **Hablo Garnet, mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura.**

 **El rosto de Connie se puso ligeramente rojo al escuchar eso. Ella consideraba a Steven como una de las cosas mas importantes de su vida, (** Por no decir la mas importante **) pero de eso a saber que, tal vez para Steven era igual, la hacía sentir muy feliz.**

 **Connie asintió con seguridad. Haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Steven y hacer que se recuperara.**

 **Sin perder ni un segundo. Pearl y Garnet fueron al portal del templo, y se transportaron a donde Pearl tenía escondida la nave con la que salvarían a Steven. Mientras Amathyst salia, a toda prisa. en busca de Greg.**

 **Después de eso el lugar fue consumido por un gran silencio, el cual era ocasionalmente interrumpido por el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj.**

 **Tic tac.**

 **Connie estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, mirando a Steven. Sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, por ver a la persona que mas quería, postrado en una cama, casi como si estuviera…**

 **-** ¡No! No puede ser…. Steven esta bien… So-Solo necesita descansar… - **Dijo Connie, en un intento por calmar su mente.**

 **Tic tac.**

 **El tiempo pasaba terriblemente lento para Connie. Solo podía sostenerle la mano a Steven y esperar a que despertara. Era una gran sensación de impotencia.**

 **-** ¿Que tal si vemos televisión Steven? - **Hablo. Con la esperanza de que aun lo pudiera escuchar.**

 **Connie tomo el control y encendió la Tv. Enseguida comenzó a cambiar los canales, hasta que se detuvo en uno, el cual transmitía la serie que mas le gustaba a los dos. El bisturí.**

 **-** Oh, mira Steven. El segundo capitulo de la primera temporada de El bisturí – **Dijo, con una sonrisa forzada.**

Oh dios… ¡¿Como pudo tragarse un control remoto?!

 **Connie rio ligeramente por la escena y volteo a ver a Steven, el cual seguía en su cama, totalmente inerte. En un segundo su sonrisa se borro por completo y la tristeza la volvió a inundar. Era inútil fingir que no pasaba nada, que Steven estaba bien. Porque no lo estaba.**

 **Su pequeño corazón no aguanto mas y rompió en llanto, mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro. No podía aguantar el ver a alguien tan importante para ella como lo era Steven en ese estado, y sin saber si se recuperaría.**

 **Connie se subió a la cama y se recostó alado de Steven y lo abrazo tiernamente, mientras las lagrimas seguían manchando su hermoso rostro.**

 **-** No me dejes – **Susurro.**

 **Amathyst al fin llego al único lugar donde podía estar Greg. El autolabado. Después de todo era suyo.**

 **La gema morada caminaba a paso lento, con un gran nerviosismo que la tenia sujeta, y no la quería soltar. Y era de esperarse, pues a la Gema le había tocado la peor tarea. Decirle a Greg que su hijo estaba en peligro. ¿Como lo haría exactamente?, no tenía la mas remota idea, pero confiaba que se le ocurriría algo, cosa que no estaba ocurriendo.**

 **-** Oh, hola Amathyst – **Greg la saludo con una sonrisa –** Emm… ¿No esta Steven contigo?, no lo he visto en todo el día -

\- So-Sobre eso – **Dijo, frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo.**

\- ¿Ocurre algo?… Por que no es común que estés nerviosa **-**

 **Amathyst comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas nerviosa. Sabía que seria difícil decirle la mala noticia. Pero simplemente no podía verlo a los ojos. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Greg merecía saberlo.**

 **-** Escucha Greg – **Amathyst cerro los ojos he inhalo profundo –** Steven sufrió un accidente en una misión…Y… No sabemos si va a despertar -

 **Greg solo se quedo parado, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Era típico de Amathyst hacer bromas de mal gusto. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando noto la seriedad en el rostro de Amathyst.**

\- … Jeje, No puede ser… - **Dijo Greg, soltando una pequeña risa -** ¿Cierto Amathyst?… -

 **Amathyst solo agacho la cabeza, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.**

¡Oh por dios! ¡Steven! - **No perdió tiempo y corrió hacía el templo, seguido por Amathyst.**

 **La gema morada mordía su labio inferior, para contener sus lagrimas. Aunque aparentara ser alguien que no le importaba mucho las cosas. En realidad era frágil y vulnerable. Por eso no podía ni ver a su viejo amigo a los ojos. Sentía que le había fallado. Que le había fallado a las chicas. Le había fallado a todos.**

 **No tardaron mucho en llegar al templo. Pues, aunque Greg no estuviera en la mejor forma. La gran preocupación que sentía al pensar que estaba apunto de perder, no solo su hijo, sino el recuerdo de la mujer que mas amo.**

 **La puerta del templo se abrió estrepitosamente y sin perder tiempo el preocupado papa de Steven entro, junto con Amathyst. Sin perder tiempo ambos subieron las escaleras, solo para encontrarse a Steven recostado en la cama, junto con Connie, la cual lo abrasaba con ternura.**

¡Steven! - **Grito Greg, mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama.**

 **El portazo y el grito por parte del papa de Steven, hicieron que Connie despertara. Y lo primero que vio fue el preocupado rostro de Greg, mientras sostenía el brazo de su hijo.**

\- Mi pequeño… ¿Que le paso? - **Dijo, casi al borde de las lagrimas.**

\- Pues… Una de las gemas que invadieron Beach City nos ataco – **Dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.**

-¡¿Y porque no hicieron nada?! -

\- ¡¿Crees que no lo intente Greg?!… Yo... ¡No quería que esto pasara! ¡Intente protegerlo! ¡En serio lo hice!… Pero… - **Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse –** No fui lo suficientemente fuerte… -

 **Greg inhalo profundo e intento relajarse. Amathyst no tenía la culpa. Con solo ver su forma actual, podía ver que la habían mandado a su gema, además de las lagrimas que no paraban de brotar.**

\- Pero… ¿Y Garnet y Pearl? -

\- "Snif" Ellas… estaban ocupadas con otra misión… Me dejaron encargado a Steven… Fue… Fue mi culpa -

\- No Amathyst, nadie tuvo la culpa…. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron… So-Solo queda esperar a que Steven este bien – **Dijo, mirando la gema rota de Roze** \- ¿Y donde están ahora? -

\- Ellas… Fueron a ver una especie de nave que Pearl esta construyendo. El plan es ir a un planeta gobernado por Gems y tomar un poco de agua curativa -

\- ¿Gobernado por gemas?… Suena peligroso… Pero Steven … -

 **Después de eso el templo se cubrió con un gran silencio. Nadie quería hablar, y tampoco era necesario. Lo único que les importaba era que Steven despertara.**

 **-** Cuando tuviste tiempo de construir esto – **Hablo Garnet, mientras bajaban por una plataforma.**

 **-** Yo no lo construí. Lo encontré mientras buscaba un lugar seguro para terminar The Gem Zero -

 **Garnet y Pearl bajaban por una enorme plataforma, cubierta con pasto y flores artificiales. Como Pearl ya lo había dicho. Ella encontró una base de Gemas malvadas, obviamente abandonada. La limpio y organizo y comenzó a construir su nave.**

 **La plataforma termino de decender, para al fin mostrar la nueva base de las Crystal Gems.**

 **El lugar era inmenso, con maquinas extrañas esparcidas por todo el lugar. En el centro lo que mas destacaba, una inmensa nave de color gris. La nave tenia forma de triangulo alargado, dos inmensos propulsores a los lados, alerones a los lados, los cuales tenían tres propulsores individuales por cada alerón (** Como la primera nave hecha por Pearl **) y en la parte de atrás tenia un un inmenso propulsor, el cual parecía estar incompleto.**

\- Creo que te pasaste un poco con el tamaño – **Comento, al ver que la nave apenas cabía en la inmensa sala.**

\- Jeje… Es que, quería que fuera espacioso para… Steven – **Al recordar al pequeño, la tristeza de verlo herido, y de ver la gema hecha pedazos la volvió a invadir.**

 **-** Empecemos Pearl. Steven nos necesita – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que clocaba su mano el el hombro de su compañera.**

Bien, bien, bien. Garnet rebelo los posibles finales. Aclaro, cada uno sera escrito. Steven queda sin poderes… ¡Para siempre!, Steven logra ser curado con el agua magica, o Sreven muere. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar sus Sensuales Reviews, que saben que me motivan a escribir mas. Bien, nos leemos luego.


	5. Capitulo 4: Malas noticias

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 4**

Hola a todos los seguidores de esta Historia. En primera… ¡Lo siento mucho :C! Se que me tarde una eternidad, solo para subir un capitulo de 1500 palabras. Pero tranquilos, que tengo una sorpresa preparada. Solo que aun no se muy bien como escribirla :U… pero tranquilos, que ahora si me pondré a escribir como negro (Si… claro). Bueno, sin mas que decir.¡Que comience el capitulo!

 **El brillante sol que calen** **taba a toda Beach City, Por extraño que parezca, ya no brillaba como antes. Una extraña tranquilidad se sentía en el ambiente Y no era para menos, pues parte del brillo de la misma había sufrido un accidente, y ahora es** **taba en cama, y sin poder despertar.**

 **Uno a uno habían ido a visitar al pequeño Steven. Comenzando con Buck Dewey, Jenny y Sour Cream, los cuales, como había sido habitual los días antes del accidente de Steven, habían invitado al pequeño a un "Fiesta privada", donde solo ellos, Lars y Sadie estaban invitados. Pero la sorpresa que se habían llevado al enterarse de la grave situación de Steven.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Buck, Jenny y Sour subían las escaleras de la casa de Steven. Charlando acerca de la fiesta que habían organizado, y del ultimo invitado que faltaba por avisar. Pues hace relativamente poco Sour había empezado a ser DJ profesional, ya que apenas ayer lo habían contratado para una fiesta privada, la cual había sido todo un éxito, y para celebrar harían ellos una fiesta. Y no podía ser una fiesta exitosa sin Steven.**

 **El trió termino de subir las escaleras y tocaron la puerta del Templo. En cuestión de segundos apareció Pearl, la cual, a primera vista se veía decaída y con algunas lagrimas secas en su rostro, aunque estas ultimas imperceptibles.**

\- Hola Pearl – **Saludo Jenny, con energía** \- ¿Esta Steven? Lo queremos invitar a una pequeña fiesta esta tarde -

 **La mirada de Pearl se volvió aun mas frágil de lo que se veía cuando abrió. Con la simple mención de ese nombre, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, como un rayo de luz.**

– Bu-Bueno… Steven… El… - **Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.**

 **Un gran nudo se formo en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la boca, incapaz de decir algo. Y era normal, pues había perdido a la persona que mas quería, además del recuerdo de Rose. No estaba preparada para afrontar el gran sentimiento de dolor que experimentaba.**

 **Pearl solo se hizo a un lado, incapaz de articular alguna palabra.**

 **El trió atravesó la puerta, con una ceja arqueada, sin comprender aun la extraña actitud de Pearl. Como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Subieron las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de Steven, y lo que vieron los sorprendió enormemente.**

 **Acostado en la pequeña cama estaba Steven. Envuelto en vendajes. Su cuerpo inerte y su piel algo pálida, como si nunca hubiera salido en su vida, y lo que mas destacaba. Una grieta en la ahora pálida gema.**

 **Jenny quedo paralizada, apenas creyendo lo que veía. Pues Steven era alguien muy querido para ellos, y verlo en ese estado era doloroso.**

 **-** Oh dios, ¿Que le paso? - **Pregunto el chico de lentes oscuros.**

P-Pues… - **Apenas podía hablar –** Tu-Tuvo un grave accidente… Durante una misión… -

\- ¿Tienen idea de cuando despertara? - **Hablo el chico de pelo blanco.**

 **-** Ha estado así… Desdeayer… Esperamos que despierte pronto -

 **Buck se acerco a Steven, y con preocupación en su rostro, coloco su mano el en hombro del pequeño. Mientras Sour intentaba tranquilizar a Jenny, la cual seguía sin poder hablar.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **El atardecer comenzaba a caer por las tranquilas calles de Beach City. Mientras dos chicos caminaban por la playa, con rumbo a una fiesta.**

 **Sadie llevaba unos Jeans café claro, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta color vino. Y caminando junto a ella estaba Lars, el cual llevaba jeans azules, una camisa negra con un tigre blanco y tenis grises.**

 **Ambos chicos caminaban a la orilla del mar, mientras la cálida luz del atardecer se reflejaba en las calmadas aguas.**

 **La escena que se había formado, era una de las más románticas que se podía imaginar. Una que, cualquier chica quisiera vivir con esa persona especial. Y ese pensamiento estaba en la mente de ambos, los cuales evitaban ver a su compañero, por la vergüenza que sentían. Y lentamente el silenció se hacía presente.**

 **La mente de Lars iba a toda velocidad, intentando buscar un tema de conversación. Pero no se le ocurría alguno que valiera la pena.**

 **El nervioso muchacho la miro de reojo, mientras la anaranjada luz del atardecer chocaba con ella, y el tranquilo viento marino le revoloteaba el cabello. Para sus ojos, Sadie era la chica mas bella que había podido conocer.**

\- Emm… ¿Te dejaste crecer el pelo? - **Hablo Larz, con la voz temblorosa.**

 **Apenas se había dado cuenta, pero el cabello de ella estaba mas largo de lo usual. Y eso era raro, pues siempre la había visto con el pelo corto.**

\- Lo-Lo notaste… - **Hablo, con una pequeña sonrisa –** Si, pensé en cambiar de corte -

\- Se te ve lindo… el pelo largo – **Dijo, desviando la mirada, con nerviosismo.**

 **El silenció volvió a reinar entre ellos. Ahora aun mas incomodo que antes. Sadie jugaba con su cabello, mientras evitaba mirar a Lars. Y al igual que ella, Lars también evitaba mirarla, mientras se rascaba la nuca.**

 **Por suerte para ellos, una conocida silueta se acercaba a ellos, con bastante rapidez. Un muchacho de lentes oscuros y chaqueta roja.**

 **-** He Buck, ¿Que hay? - **Saludo Lars, con una sonrisa.**

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - **Dijo, notando la rapidez con la que se acercaba.**

 **-** "Agitado" Es que… Paso algo… -

\- ¿De que hablas? - **Hablo Lars, notando lo agitado que estaba.**

 **-** Steven… Tuvo un accidente -

\- ¡¿Que?! **\- La preocupación de ambos no tardo en ver la luz.**

\- ¡S-Steven… ¿Que el paso?! ¡¿Esta bien?! - **Sadie se veía muy alterada.**

 **-** No lo se… Cuando yo, Sour y Jenny fuimos a invitarlo, lo encontramos en su cama. Parece que no ha despertado desde el accidente – **Les dijo, con un tono de voz algo apagado –** Después de esto es obvio que la festa se cancelo -

 **Después de eso Lars y Sadie no lo pensaron dos veces, y corrieron hacía el templo de las Crystal Gems, para presenciar con sus propios ojos, la tragedia que había sucedido.**

 **Ambos muchachos subieron las escaleras con rapidez, y si perder tiempo tocaron la puerta del Templo. En cuestión de segundo apareció Amathyst. Su rostro frio y serio, y su mirada, la cual no reflejaba sentimiento alguno.**

 **-** Sadie, Lars… Hola – **Su voz sonaba apagada y sin ánimos.**

\- ¡Amathyst! ¡Y Steven! ¡¿Como esta?! **-**

\- El… No esta muy bien -

 **La gema morada se hizo hacía un lado, permitiendo a Lars y Sadie que pasaran. Y sin pensarlo dos veces,**

 **ambos atravesaron la entrada de la casa y subieron las escaleras. Ya en la habitación de Steven, lo que ambos temían, se cumplió.**

 **En efecto, lo que les había dicho Buck era verdad. Steven estaba recostado en su cama, cubierto casi completamente por vendajes. Su rostro serio y su piel pálida y algo fría. Ver al pequeño así, era muy doloroso para ambos.**

 **Los ojos de Sadie se humedecieron rápidamente, y sin poder contenerse mas tiempo, rompió en llanto. Ella, aunque no lo demostrara, era una chica muy sensible, y ver a Steven en ese estado, era algo que no podía soportar.**

 **Pero Lars era una historia algo distinta. Era claro que estaba igual de afectado que Sadie. Pero el era mas cerrado con sus sentimientos. Al igual que ella, al muchacho le dolia ver a Steven en ese estado. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo fuera infantil y molesto, eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo consideraba un amigo.**

 **El muchacho se acerco lentamente a la cama del chico y coloco su mano en el pecho del chico, mientras su rostro reflejaba mucha preocupación.**

Bueno, bueno. Un derroche de emociones en este capitulo. Otra vez, lo siento mucho :C pero esta vez si comenzare a escribir. Una cosa mas. Rápida. Se que no tengo muchos seguidores (Eso yo pienso) pero he estado pensando hacer una pagina de Facebook, donde pueda decirles, mas… en persona (Si se puede decir así) lo que pase durante el proceso de escritura. Los que, en realidad les guste la historia, y estén interesados en mas fanfics de Steven Universe, y de otras series. Por favor, les pido que dejen un Review, dando su opinión, y si les parece bien. Bueno, ahora si me despido. Nos leemos luego.


	6. Capitulo 5: Ultimo aliento

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 5**

Hola, hola a todos los que siguen esta historia. Al fin comencé a escribir mas, gracias a eso, los capítulos tardaran menos en publicarse. Les recuerdo que acabo de hacer una pagina de Facebook, donde les anunciare la salida de nuevas historias, ideas al asar y posibles retrasos. Recuerden darle Like a "MasterLarry" :3. Bueno, sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten.

 **Una extraña tranquilidad había caído en Beach City. Luego del accidente de Steven, la ciudad se había vuelto mas calmada. Pero, aunque el alegre he inocente Steven ya no se le viera por la ciudad, los ciudadanos seguían su rutinas diarias.**

 **Los más afectados habían sido sus amigos más cercanos, las Gems y su padre, el cual se quedaba a cuidarlo por las mañanas.**

 **La tarde había llegado en el templo de las Crystal Gem. Dentro del mismo, las Gems, Connie y Greg estaban reunidos. Pues las Gems los habían citado por algo importante.**

\- Ocurre algo Chicas. Llamaron con mucha urgencia – **Hablo Greg, sentado en el sofá de la sala.**

\- Cierto, ¿Paso algo malo? - **Dijo Connie, igualmente sentada en el sofá.**

\- De hecho todo lo contrario – **Hablo pearl –** La nave ya esta terminada -

\- ¡En serio!, entonces ya pueden... - **El tono de voz de Connie era de gran felicidad.**

\- Exacto – **Hablo Garnet –** Pero con la desaparición de Jasper y Lapis, nos preocupa que Jasper este libre de la fusión, y quiera atacarnos -

\- ¿No seria mejor que se lo llevaran?, si esa agua mágica esta en ese planeta, seria mas rápido curarlo haya –

\- Es demasiado arriesgado Greg. Según sabemos, la tecnología de las Gems esta a otro nivel. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Steven salga más lastimado – **Hablo con tristesa. Mientras los ojos de Pearl se posaban en la cama del pequeño.**

\- Necesitamos que cuiden a Steven. Intentaremos volver lo mas rápido posible - **Dijo Amathyst, mirándolos con seriedad.**

\- No se preocupen chicas. No importa quien venga, protegeré a mi hijo -

\- Cierto. No dejare que le pase nada malo a Steven -

\- Lo se – **El rostro de Garnet embono una sonrisa –** Bueno. No hay tiempo que perder -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Donde estoy… Llevo caminando mas de media hora – **Dijo, mirando a su alrededor.**

 **En un espacio totalmente vació, pintado de un relajante color rosa claro, un confundido niño caminaba. Mirando a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna forma de vida que lo ayudara. Pero por más que caminaba, lo único que había era un interminable vació.**

\- "Suspiro" ¿Donde estoy? - **Dijo el niño, cada vez mas preocupado –** Garnet, Amathyst y Pearl deben estar preocupadas… Además... - **El pequeño se levanto su camisa roja, mostrando su estomago –** Mi gema desapareció… ¿Que estará pasando? ¿Que es este lugar? -

 **El niño camino un poco mas, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida, esta vez con mas energía, pues tenia que volver con las chicas.**

 **Pero de pronto el niño vio algo a lo lejos. Algo borroso, pues estaba muy lejos, pero sin duda era la silueta de una persona, y una muy alta.**

\- ¡Al fin! **\- Exclamo, con alegría –** Al fin alguien en este extraño lugar -

 **El pequeño corrió, a toda prisa hacia la extraña silueta. Sin importarle si era bueno o no. Solo le importaba salir de ahí, y averiguar que le había pasado a su gema.**

 **Entre mas cerca estaba el niño, mejor podía ver a la extraña mujer que estaba parada en medió de la nada, dándole la espalda.**

 **Pero de pronto empezó a disminuir la velocidad, al notar que, la silueta de esa mujer, le era muy, muy familiar. Hasta que se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.**

 **La mujer se dio la vuelta, al escuchar como unos extraños pasos se acercaban a ella. Pero lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida.**

 **-** Ste-Steven… - **La extraña mujer se llevo las manos a la boca de la impresión.**

 **El niño se quedo a escasos metros de ella. Totalmente helado al ver a la mujer que estaba frente a el. Una mujer alta, y pelo rosado.**

\- Ma-Mamá… - **La sorpresa en la voz de Steven era evidente.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En el templo de las Crystal Gems. Un sillenció se posaba fríamente en por todo el lugar. Pues dentro Connie y Greg cuidaban al pequeño Steven, mientras las Gems preparaban todo para salir del planeta.**

 **El trió ya se había ido hace unos minutos. Luego de darle un cariñoso beso en la frente, cada una, y de pedirles, una vez mas, que cuidaran mucho del pequeño.**

 **Greg estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno a Connie. Pues intuía que no se estaba alimentando muy bien desde el desafortunado incidente.**

\- Te traje el desayuno Connie – **Dijo, con una sonrisa amistosa.**

 **-** No gracias señor Universe. Estoy bien -

\- Oh vamos, no le vas a rechazar el desayuno a un viejo, ¿O si? - **Dijo, acercándole mas el plato.**

\- Bien señor Universe, usted gana -

 **Las cosas transcurrían con bastante normalidad. Greg cuidaba a su hijo, mientras Connie desayunaba, pues era cierto que, con todo lo que había pasado, había empezado a descuidar su alimentación.**

-Oh demonios –

\- ¿Que ocurre Señor Universe? - **Dijo, mirando hacia el cuarto de Steven.**

\- Olvide que tengo que recoger algo muy importante para el lavado… Pero estoy cuidando a Steven -

\- Si quiere valla. Yo cuido a Steven -

\- Pero no quiero dejarlo solo – **Dijo, algo preocupado.**

 **Greg había tardado mas de un mes para contactar a alguien que le consiguiera "Eso"** **que necesitaba para el lavado. Pero ahora tenía un asunto mas importante. Su hijo.**

\- Mmm… Esta bien. Cuida de Steven, no tardare mucho – **Dijo, para después salir corriendo.**

 **Y así Connie se quedo sola con Steven. Cosa que ya era usual, pues desde que Steven había sufrido ese accidente, su autoestima había terminado el los suelos.**

\- "Suspiro" Ha pasado tanto desde que volví a ver tus ojos – **Pronunció, mientras se acostaba a lado del inconsciente Steven** – Cuando despiertes… Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido – **Dijo, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de las manos** – Me esforzare para demostrarte mis sentimientos -

 **Desde el accidente, Connie estaba mas vulnerable que nunca. Se sentía culpable por no haber estado con Steven ese día. Se sentía enojada con ella misma por no haberle dicho lo que sentía desde el principio. Y sentía una gran soledad. Estaba con Steven todo el tiempo, pero verlo así, inconsciente y con la piel mas blanca que la misma nieve. Le destrozaba el corazón.**

\- Y-Yo… Te quiero – **Le susurro en el oído.**

 **Connie se acurruco en el pecho de Steven y se quedo dormida.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Bien. Ya esta todo listo – **Dijo Pearl, desde el asiento del piloto.**

 **En la base de las Gems, todo estaba listo para despegar. La nave ya estaba en posición y las Gems ya estaban dentro de la nave.**

\- Aun me preocupa dejar a Steven en el templo, ¿Que pasa si Jasper regresa? - **Hablo Amathyst, con mucha preocupación.**

\- Eso no va a pasar – **Dijo Garnet.**

 **-** Muy bien. No tenemos tiempo que perder -

 **Y después de esas palabras, Garnet y Amathyst se sentaron en sus puestos. Listas para despegar.**

 **Pearl presiono un pequeño botón, y frente a ellas una puerta se abrió, mostrando un riel que subía hasta la superficie.**

 **Pearl comenzó a subir algunas palancas del tablero, y presionar algunos botones. En seguida los motores de la nave comenzaron a funcionar. Por ultimo presiono un botón y la nave salio disparada. La nave termino de subir y despego. En ese momento Pearl activo los motores y salieron volando.**

 **-** Bien… Necesitamos mas velocidad – **Dijo, mientras subía mas palancas.**

 **La nave empezó a aumentar cada vez mas la velocidad. Hasta que al fin salieron del planeta.**

 **-** Bien. Solo falta activar el ultimo motor – **Dijo, mientras colocaba su mano en un botón, colocado en medió del panel –** El curso al planeta esta listo – **Y sin mas presiono el botón.**

 **Por unos escasos segundos todos los motores se apagaron, después una luz verde brillante comenzó a irradiar del motor principal, y de los secundarios, después la nave salio disparada, a una velocidad ridículamente rápida.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

\- No… Esto no puede ser – **Pronunció la extraña mujer, al ver al niño parado frente a el –** No deberías estar aquí -

\- En serió… ¿Eres tu? - **La mente de Steven era un remolino de nuevos sentimientos.**

 **Ni uno sabía que decir. Por un lado Steven había soñado por mucho tiempo el conocer a su madre. Hablar con ella de como era su padre cuando joven. Sentía una gran emoción y felicidad al verla ahí, parada frente a el.**

 **Mientras tanto Rose apenas podía creerlo. Frente a ella estaba la cosa que mas amaba en el mundo. La razón por la que renunció a su forma humana. Su amado hijo. Pero también era malo que estuviera ahi. Pues había solo dos formas en las que se podían encontrar. Y ambas no eran muy buenas.**

 **Steven, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.**

\- Oh mi pequeño. He estado esperando tanto tiempo para al fin verte – **Dijo, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.**

\- Pensé que nuca te conocería – **Dijo, mientras la abrazaba aun mas –** Pero primero, ¿Que es este lugar? -

\- "Supiro" Mi pequeño… Estas dentro de mi gema – **Dijo, con un tono triste en su voz.**

\- Oh… Eso explica porque había desaparecido mi gema. ¿Pero porque estoy dentro? -

\- No lo se muy bien. Las Gems volvemos a nuestras gemas cuando nuestros cuerpos físicos son dañadas… Pero tu eres humano. Solo hay dos formas, que conozco, de que puedas. Una, que hayas sufrido heridas graves, y que tu mente haya sido enviada a la gema. Dos, que la misma gema este rota… En ese caso… -

\- En ese caso… Que… - **Pronunció. Aunque tenía una idea de a lo que se refería.**

 **-** En ese caso no podría seguir viva… A menos de que la gema sea reparada, antes de que su energía se agote -

\- Pero tenemos… La fuente – **En un segundo los sucesos de la fuente de Rose volvieron a la mente de Steven** \- Oh no… La fuente fue destruida… -

\- ¿Que?… ¿Pero como? -

\- Yo… No lo se… No puedo recordar… Solo recuerdo que estábamos las chicas y yo ahí… Después había mucho humo y escombros, y después todo se vuelve oscuro -

 **Rose no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues en seguida comenzó a sentirse muy cansada y mareada. Como si toda su energía se hubiera esfumado.**

\- "Agitada" Creo… Creo que la gema se rompió… No podre estar mucho tiempo viva -

\- E-Espera… Tiene que ser una broma – **Dijo, cada vez mas asustado –** No… No puede ser… No puedo perderte otra vez -

\- Lo siento mi pequeño – **Dijo, cada vez mas cansada –** Pero… Al menos pude conocerte… Antes de dejarte… -

\- Por favor… No – **Steven no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas –** He pasado toda mi vida sin conocerte… No quiero perderte ahora -

\- No llores Steven – **Dijo, secando las lagrima –** Tal vez no vuelva a verte. Pero recuerda, mientras nunca me olvides, mientras este en tu corazón, siempre estaré a tu lado – **Dijo, con una sonrisa.**

 **Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, junto con la imagen de su madre. La cual derramaba algunas lagrimas, pero aun así, lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.**

-Te amo Steven – **Dijo, segundos antes de desaparecer.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **La noche ya había caído en el templo de las Gems. Ahí Connie le hacía compañía a Steven, el cual seguía inconsciente.**

 **Greg ya se había ido a dormir hace rato… Mas o menos, pues la camioneta estaba estacionada fuera del templo, ya que no podía pasar un segundo lejos de el, y mas en esa situación.**

 **La chica estaba sentada alado de la cama del muchacho. Su mirada estaba perdida en el rostro de Steven, mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba su suave cabello.**

\- Me pregunto si podrías escucharme… Si aun puedes sentir cosas – **Dijo, dejaba de acariciar su cabello y entrelazaba sus manos** \- ¿Sientes esto Steven?… Soy yo – **Dijo, con una amarga sonrísa.**

 **El corazón de Connie comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido, mientras su rostro se acercaba cada vez mas al del chico. Aunque aun estuviera inconsciente, los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón se habían hecho mas grandes en esos días. Ahora ya no podía esperar mas. Quería besarle, quería al fin sentir la calidez de los labios de Steven, aunque fuera una vez. Quería besarle, aunque fuera una vez.**

 **Sin darse cuenta, su rostro ya estaba peligrosamente seca. Podía sentir su cálida y calmada respiración**.

\- M-Me… Me gustas Steven – **Susurro, segundos antes de plantarle un beso.**

 **Los labios de ella al fin se unieron con los de Steven en un tierno beso.**

 **Connie abrió los ojos un momento, mientras sus labios seguían besando a Steven, y su mente flotaba en las nubes. Pero lo que vio la dejo helada. Pues los ojos de Steven estaban increíblemente abiertos y el rostro de ambos rojo de la vergüenza.**

Wow, cuanta intriga. ¿Que pasara entre ellos dos luego de este incidente? Si quieren saberlo, tendrán que seguir leyendo :3. Bueno, gracias por leerlo. Recuerden dejar sus Revews y su Like en "MasterLarry" Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	7. Capitulo 6: Llegada al salvaje planeta

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 6**

Hola lectores. Gracias por tener tanta paciencia y esperar este capitulo. Los que me sigan en Facebook (Mi pagina: MasterLarry) Sabrán que pase por algunos inconvenientes. La falta de inspiración y mi recién ingreso a la Preparatoria abierta me ha impedido escribir con la frecuencia que lo hacia antes. Así que tendrán que tener paciencia. Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de escribir. Cada vez que pueda seguiré. Bueno, sin mas que decir. Que lo disfruten.

 **La recién construida nave de las Gems volaba a una velocidad sorprendente, dejando millones de estrellas atrás, las cuales se transformaban en pequeños rayos de luz, que cubrían las ventanas. Formando una hermosa vista.**

 **Toda la nave se sacudía estrepitosamente, mientras la tomaba mas impulso. Parecia que la nave fuera a despedazarse en cualquier momento. Las ventanas, al igual que todo el metal crujía con gran furia, amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento.**

 **Pearl sostenía los controles de la nave con firmeza, mientras luchaba con la enorme turbulencia que sufría la nave. Mientras Garnet monitoreo el estado de la misma. Pero la mas afectada era Amathyst, la cual estaba aferrada al asiento, con el rostro hundido en miedo. Pues, al haber nacido en la tierra, el hecho de estar viajando por el espacio, le daba un terror que nunca había sentido, además, la turbulencia no ayudaba en nada.**

 **Mientras los segundos pasaban, la turbulencia aumentaba cada vez mas. Lo que provocaba que la gema morada comenzara a sudar frio.**

\- ¿Po-Podrías hacer que esta cosa valla mas rápido? - **Dijo, entrecortado.**

\- Lo haría si pudiera. Pero vamos a la máxima velocidad… Además – **Dijo Pearl –** Si pudiera ir mas rápido, es seguro que la nave terminaría por desarmarse -

 **Un gran escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Con la simple visión de ellas tres, a la deriva, en mitad de la nada. Era una imagen que le helaba la sangre.**

 **-** Tranquila Amathyst, eso no pasara… -

 **Una violenta sacudida interrumpió la conversación de las Gems. En segundos una luz roja cubrió toda la cabina, mientras el sonoro ruido de una alarma inundaba la nave.**

\- Creí que la nave soportaríaal menos el camino hacía el planeta – **Dijo, mientras intentaba mantener estable la nave –** Garnet. Toma los controles, yo y Amathyts intentaremos que no explote esta cosa -

\- E-Espera… No dijiste nada acerca de explotar – **Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.**

\- ¡No hay tiempo Amathys! - **Grito Garnet, desde los controles –** Tenemos que llegar a ese planeta, sea como sea -

\- Ti-Tienes razón… Debemos hacerlo… Por Steven – **Dijo, dejando a un lado su miedo.**

 **Amathyst se armo de valor y corrió, junto con Pearl, a intentar reparar el problema, o al menos contenerlo.**

 **Ambas Gems corrieron hacia la fuente de poder de la nave, la celda de energía que pertenecía a la nave de Jasper. Aunque solo habían encontrado fragmentos, estos aun funcionaban, y juntando la mayoría de ellos, lograron hacerla funcionar.**

 **-** Garnet – **Se comunico Pearl –** El cristal parece estar intacto -

\- Debe ser… La nave…. Debe estar destrozándose – **Se podía notar el esfuerzo en su voz –** Vuelvan -

 **Sin perder tiempo, ambas Gems corrieron al cuarto de control. Junto con su líder.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Steven y Connie estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama. Sus rostros rojos de la vergüenza y sus miradas perdidas en cualquier cosa que evitara el contacto visual.**

 **La mente de Steven apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Su mente estaba cargada de confusión por el extraño encuentro con su madre, y luego encontrar a Connie frente a su rostro, besándolo. Sin contar el hecho de no saber cuanto tiempo había pasado. No podía procesar tantos sentimientos.**

 **Mientras Connie se sentía mal con sigo misma. Se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos que habían crecido después del accidente. Había terminado besando a Steven, y aunque los escasos segundos que había durado, habían sido magníficos, no se hubiera imaginado que Steven terminaría por despertar.**

 **[¿Como pude ser tan tonta?… Me deje llevar… He hice algo que no debía… ¿Que tal si a Steven no le gusto?… Nuestra amistad… ¿Terminara?]**

\- Emm… Connie – **Pronunció, con las mejillas aun encendidas** \- ¿Cuanto… Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?

\- Em, Bu-Bueno… Poco mas de un mes – **Respondió, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.**

\- Has estado tolo ese tiempo… ¿Cuidándome? **\- Hablo, mientras la miraba de reojo.**

 **En ese preciso segundo, sus miradas se cruzaron, provocando que los latidos de su corazón aumentaran. Los sentimientos de ambos estaba fuera de control. Luego del repentino beso, ni uno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir.**

\- No… No fue nada… Además... Estaba muy preocupada – **Susurro, mientras su mente rememoraba cada vez que vio el inerte cuerpo de Steven –** Estaba tan asustada de que… De que no despertaras -

 **La mirada de Connie se lleno de tristeza al recordar cada momento que paso alado de el, y la impotencia que sentía al ver a Steven inmóvil y sin poder hacer algo.**

 **Steven pudo sentir una opresión de el pecho al ver a Connie, con una mirada tan triste en su rostro, casi al borde del llanto.**

 **Sin pensarlo dos veces Steven se acerco a Connie y la abrazo por la espala, ocasionando un pequeño sobresalto por parte de ella.**

 **-** St-Steven... -

 **El corazón de Connie comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se hacia mas pesada. Podía sentir la tranquila respiración de Steven en su nuca, cosa que la hacía estremecerse.**

 **Las miradas de ambos se volvieron a cruzar, y por esos escasos segundos todo a su alrededor desapareció.** **Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que ambos podían sentir la agitada respiración del otro.**

 **El momento fue interrumpido por un estruendoso sonido, proveniente del bolsillo de Connie, provocando que ambos se separaran estrepitosamente.**

 **-** Bueno… ¡Oh en serio!… En un momento bajo –

\- ¿Que… Que ocurre? - **Dijo, aun apenado.**

 **-** Mi padre esta afuera esperando. Ya son mas de las diez -

\- E-Enserio… Bueno… -

\- … Si… Nos vemos – **Dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabellos.**

 **De forma tímida Connie salio de la casa de Steven, a toda prisa. Quería salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí, no porque no le gustara estar con Steven, al contrario, era el mejor momento de su día. Pero en la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, era bastante incomodo estar en la misma habitación. Y mas si estaban solos.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En la profunda oscuridad del espacio, la nave que transportaba a las Crystal Gems se sacudía de forma estrepitosa, mientras las gemas abordo hacían todo lo posible por mantener la nave en funcionamiento. Pero era cada vez mas difícil.**

\- ¡Garnet, nos quedan seis motores secundarios, un primario y el principal! - **Grito Pearl, la cual monitoreaba el estado de la nave. A su izquierda de ella.**

 **-** La fuente de poder esta al limite…. - **Se escucho la voz de Amathyst, desde los altavoces –** La nave se sacude mucho -

\- Ya falta poco… -

 **Pero de pronto una gran explosión se escucho en la parte trasera de la nave, seguido después de que el látigo de Amathyst apareciera y se amarrara a un costado del tablero de control.**

 **-** ¡El motor principal exploto! - **Grito la gema morada, la cual intentaba volver al cuarto de control.**

 **Las dos gems se sostenían del tablero, usando toda sus fuerzas para evitar salir disparadas de la nave.**

 **En cuanto Amathyst llego al cuarto de control, una gran puerta de acero sello el lugar.**

 **-** Solo nos quedan cuatro motores secundarios… Tres -

\- A este paso no llegaremos – **Dijo, mientras se paraba del suelo.**

 **-** Si lo lograremos. Recuerden por quien lo estamos haciendo – **Hablo, con una mirada decidida.**

 **La nave se sacudía mas y mas violentamente, tanto que apenas podían mantenerse en pie.**

\- ¡Perdimos todos los motores! -

\- Si lo lograremos –

\- ¡Miren! **\- Grito Amathyst, apuntando a un pequeño punto en el centro del cristal** \- ¿Ese no es el planeta? -

 **La nave que cruzaba el inmenso espacio se encontró con su objetivo. El misterioso planeta. Usando el impulso obtenido en el viaje, la destrozada nave logro llegar al planeta.**

\- ¡Garnet, no tenemos como frenar! - **Grito Pearl, mientras veía como entraban a la atmósfera del planeta, y al mismo tiempo el cristal se agrietaba.**

\- ¡Gems, a sus puestos! - **Grito la líder.**

 **De forma misteriosa, un pedestal se elevo y encima de el había una caja, de un tamaño considerable.**

 **Las gems se acercaron a la caja y la abrieron. En ella habían cuatro agujeros, muy parecidos a las gemas de cada una.**

 **Pearl acerco la frente a uno y cerro los ojos. En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se desvaneció y la gema callo en el agujero. Después seguía Amathyst, la cual hizo lo mismo que Pearl, y de la misma forma, su gema callo en la caja. Por último Garnet deshizo su fusión y desvaneció su forma física.**

 **Segundos después de que las gemas se colocaran el la caja. La caja se cerro, y un temporizador en el centro apareció, el cual indicaba diez minutos.**

 **La nave descendió violentamente al planeta e inevitablemente choco.**

 **La brillante luz de los dos soles iluminaba un gran bosque, rodeado por arboles ridículamente altos. Rozando la atmósfera del planeta.**

 **La destrozada nave de las Gems había colisionado con unos de los inmensos arboles, pero, por increíble que parezca, el coloso apenas había sufrido algunos rasguños.**

 **A unos metros del impacto, una caja metálica se hallaba en el suelo. De pronto la cajas se abrió, y de ella brotaron cuatro gemas.**

 **Las gemas comenzaron a flotar y en unos instantes tomaron formas humanas,**

 **-** Wow, ¡creí que no llegaríamos! - **Hablo Rubí, mientras se estiraba.**

\- Yo creí que la nave explotaría a mitad de camino – **Hablo Amathyst.**

\- Suerte que no fue así – **Dijo Sapphire, mirando el lamentable estado de la nave.**

\- "Suspiro" A quien engaño, no creí que la nave quedaría en tan buenas condiciones – **Dijo Pearl, notando que, aunque todos los motores habían explotado, la nave seguía… en buen estado.**

 **El ambiente de paz que se había creado en el grupo fue bruscamente interrumpido por un estrepitoso rugido.**

 **De entre los arboles se asomo una enorme criatura, de diez metros de altura. La criatura, la cual se asemejaba a un tiranosaurio, soltó un fuerte rugido. Mientras les lanzaba una penetrante mirada de enojo.**

 **Las Gems no esperaron ni un segundo para ponerse en guardia. Rubi y Sapphire se fusionaron, mientras Amathyst y Pearl invocaban sus armas.**

 **La criatura corrió, a una gran velocidad hacia ella, dispuesto a matarlas. El trió salto hacia un lado, logrando esquivar el dinosaurio. Apenas.**

\- ¡¿Que se supone que es esa cosa?! **\- Grito Pearl. Histérica.**

\- Pearl, Amathyst fusionense y distraiganlo! -

 **Ambas no dudaron ni un segundo y tomaron la forma de Opal, mientras Garnet corría hacía la criatura.**

 **El dinosaurio corrió hacia Garnet, dispuesto a darle un cabezazo, mientras Garnet invocaba sus guantes. Un sonoro golpe resonó por todo el bosque. En un instante Garnet salio disparada hacía unos arbustos, seguido de una pequeña explosión.**

 **Opal no perdió tiempo he invoco su gran arco, apunto y lanzo una flecha a la criatura. La flecha le dio directamente, pero solo logro aturdirlo un poco.**

\- ¿De que esta hecha esa cosa? - **Dijo, mientras creaba otra flecha, esta vez mas grande de lo normal.**

 **La criatura sacudió la cabeza y volvió a correr hacía ella, mientras soltaba un rugido de furia. Opal lanzaba flecha tras flecha, pero lo único que lograba era hacerlo enojar aun mas.**

 **Unos metros antes de que la criatura llegara a Opal. Un gran puño salio volando de entre los arbustos. El gran puño choco contra la mejilla del dinosaurio, provocando de la criatura retrocediera varios metros. De entre los arbustos salio una muy cansada Garnet.**

\- Esto… No esta… Funcionando – **Dijo, tomando bocanadas de aire en cada palabra.**

\- ¿Que hacemos?, esa cosa es muy fuerte – **Hablo Amathyst.**

\- Tal vez podamos perderle en el bosque – **Dijo Pearl, notando que la gran criatura se estaba reincorporando.**

 **Las gems se colocaron en una hilera e invocaron sus armas. Mientras la criatura los miraba con odio. Y sin perder tiempo volvió a salir disparado hacía sus presas.**

 **Pero a metros de llegar a sus victimas, dos inmensas garras tomaron el lomo del dinosaurio y sin mas se lo llevo.**

 **La gran impresión en ellas era evidente. Solo podían ver como un inmenso dragón verde oscuro se levaba al dinosaurio.**

 **Las tres se vieron entre si, pensando lo mismo. Ese lugar era muy, muy peligroso.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **La noche había caído en Beach City. La delicada luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventada de la casa de Steven. El pequeño chico miraba el techo de su habitación, mientras su mente intentaba procesar todo lo que había pasado. Desde la pelea hasta su larga etapa de inconsciencia, el encuentro con se madre y por ultimo, el beso de Connie.**

 **Steven giro la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con el retrato de esa chica, colocada en un pequeño marco purpura.**

\- "Suspiro" Connie… ¿Porque tuviste que besarme en un momento como este? - **Dijo para si mismo.**

 **Su mente no sabía en que concentrarse.**

 **La vida de Steven acababa de cambiar radicalmente. No solo había cosas malas en el futuro de Steven, también cosas buenas. Pero primero tenía que superar una prueba muy dura.**

Las Gems al fin llegaron al planeta, un lugar sin duda de temer. Muchas aventuras y acción se vienen para esta parte de la Historia. Y con respecto a los finales alternos. Los escribiré como una historia aparte, para ahorrarme el trabajo de ubicar los capítulos. Las historia se llamara algo cono "Una dolorosa perdida: Un final feliz" Para el final bueno, y " Una dolorosa perdida: Un doloroso final" Algo así. Espero que los lean y les den su apoyo. Bueno, recuerden dejar un Review, diciendo como les pareció el capítulo. Me interesa sus opiniones. Nos leemos luego.


	8. Capitulo 7: Cuarzo café

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 7**

Hola, hola, escritores y escritoras de Fanfiction. Al fin, luego de dos meses esta el capitulo (Valla retraso que tuve). Para los que no me sigan en mi pagina de Facebook (La cual es MasterLarry) ahí dije la razón de mis retrasos, uno de ellos es el hecho de que comencé la preparatoria y además no tengo computadora propia, de hecho estoy en planes de comprarme una, pero de eso falta todavía unos meses. Mientras les pido paciencia, pues la historia no esta abandonado ni lo estará. Bueno, espero que disfruten el capitulo.

 **En la inmensa oscuridad del espacio, residía un extraño planeta; cubierto por inmensos arboles que lo tapizaban completamente. En el planeta tres criaturas corrían por sus vidas. Adentrándose cada vez mas en ese interminable bosque, huyendo de una criatura de proporciones ridículas.**

 **Las Gems corrían lo mas rápido que sus cuerpos físicos se lo permitían, intentando dejar atrás a la enorme criatura que las perseguía. Un inmenso dragón azul agua, del tamaño de un gran edificio.**

 **La criatura destrozaba arboles, mientras perseguía a sus presas.**

\- ¡Esto ya es ridículo! - **Grito la gema morada de frustración, mientras veía como la enorme criatura se acercaba cada vez mas.**

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos escapar para siempre -

 **En un instante el inmenso dragón dio un gran salto y se posiciono frente a ellas, haciendo temblar el suelo al aterrizar. La enorme criatura emanaba una aura asesina, mientras soltaba un sonoro rugido.**

 **Las Gems se miraron entre ellas. Las tres habían pensado en lo mismo.**

 **Pearl invoco su lanza y comenzó a correr al rededor de la criatura, mientras le lanzaba esferas de energía azul. Distrayendo a la criatura.**

 **Garnet y Amathyst no perdieron tiempo y se transformaron en Suigilite. Era la fusión con mas fuerza de todas, y en ese momento se requería mucho.**

 **La enorme fusión apenas le llegaba al mentón de la criatura, la cual intentaba calcinar a Pearl.**

 **Sugilite invoco su arma y comenzó a girarla con gran rapidez, mientras su rostro reflejaba enojo y seriedad. El arma giro con gran rapidez e impacto con el lomo del dragón, el cual rugió de dolor al sentir el pesado objeto colisionar contra el.**

 **El dragón soltó un rugido de furia y giro su cuerpo con gran fuerza, usando su cola para golpearlas.**

 **La enorme cola choco con Pearl, la cual exploto al instante, dejando atrás su pequeña perla. Sugilite observo la escena con gran asombro, lo cual aprovecho el dragón para impactar un buen golpe en el abdomen. La enorme gema morada salio disparada hacía un árbol. La fusión comenzó a temblar, amenazando con desvanecerse, pero se mantuvo. Si perdían seria su fin.**

 **El dragón rugió y lanzo un gran bola de fuego, la cual apenas logro esquivar.**

 **-** No me vencerán tan fácilmente lagartija azul – **Hablo con una combinación de enojo y arrogancia.**

 **La gema giro su arma otra vez e impacto otro ataque en la cabeza de su oponente, y sin perder el impulso intento dar otro golpe, pero esta vez el dragón lo esquivo. La criatura se paro en dos patas, mientras Sugilite terminaba por llegar apenas a su estomago.**

 **La criatura atino una zarpada en el pecho de la Gem. La herida fue suficiente para que las afiladas garras de la criatura la hirieran de gravedad, pero ahí no termino. Usando su otra garra le atravesó el estomago.**

 **La inmensa Gem grito de dolor, segundos antes de explotar. Solo dejando tres gemas en el suelo.**

 **La criatura estaba a punto de aplastar las gemas de sus victimas, pero algo inesperado ocurrió, del cielo cayo una extraña esfera oscura. El objeto extraño genero una enorme explosión al estar justo alado de la criatura, la cual retrocedió, soltando un rugido de dolor.**

 **Un gema apareció en el cielo, volando sobre una tabla. La gema tenia un cuarzo café en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Su piel tenia un color chocolate y llevaba un traje café oscuro de una pieza. La misteriosa gema estaba volando sobre una extraña tabla café oscuro con lineas café claro. De la mano donde residía su gema se materializo otra esfera oscura, y sin perder tiempo la volvió a lanzar a la criatura, volviendo a generar otra gran explosión.**

 **La gema comenzó a atacar a la enorme criatura; con mas de esas cosas, mientras en dragón intentaba darle con bolas de fuego y huesos que se desprendían de su cola, a una velocidad sorprendente. La gema descendió un poco, estiro su mano y tomo la gema de Pearl, abandonada a un lado del campo de batalla. Sin perder tiempo la coloco en una extraña esfera de cristal, con un pequeño punto negro, mientras evitaba los furiosos ataques de la bestia.**

 **La criatura comenzaba a hartarse así que levanto ligeramente el vuelo y exhalo una gran llamarada de fuego, la cual cubrió todo el lugar. La gema apenas logro salir del rango de ataque, pero tenía que darse prisa; pues aunque las gemas eran resistentes al calor extremo, las llamas que exhalaba esa criatura eran tales, que con solo un ataque mas las tres gemas restantes quedarían destrozadas.**

 **La gema café voló lo mas rápido que su tabla se lo permitía, mientras estiraba su mano hacia el frente, para alcanzar las gemas, pero una enorme cola se puso en su camino, amenazando con acabar con su vida. La chica salto de su tabla, la cual se esfumo en cuanto sus pies se desprendieron y apenas logro esquivar la cola del dragón aunque con un pequeño rasguño en su traje.**

 **La gema dio un giro para amortiguar la caída, y comenzó a correr hacía las gemas, las cuales estaban a escasos metro de distancia. La misteriosa chica saltaba con suma agilidad, esquivando filosas dagas de hueso. Al llegar al lugar no perdió tiempo y tomo las gemas, sin detener su carrera. Sin perder tiempo coloco cada gema en una esfera de cristal. Por ultimo toco la gema de su mano, la cual estaba cubierta por una fina capa de cristal. Su cuerpo físico comenzó a brillar y en un instante se desvaneció, cubriendo su gema con una esfera igual a las que utilizaban las demás. Las gemas cayeron al suelo, totalmente indefensas. Pero en un segundo las esferas salieron disparadas hacía el cielo, evitando un colosal pisotón por parte del dragón.**

 **Las cinco gemas tomaron curso hacía un apartado lugar en el bosque.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Un nuevo y brillante día había comenzado en Beach City. Los gentiles rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana del pequeño chico; Steven, el cual seguía en sus tibias sabanas, soñando profundamente. Tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando el tiempo paso tan rápido que, en un parpadeo ya era mas de la una de la tarde.**

 **El muchacho se despertó lentamente, mientras estiraba cada parte de su cuerpo que aun estaba dormida. Esas horas de sueño le habían caído de maravilla al niño, el cual se sentó en la orilla de su cama, aun somnoliento.**

\- "Bostezo" Que bien dormí. Era justo lo que necesitaba – **Dijo, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina, para comer algo, pues su estomago no paraba de hacer sonoros ruidos, suplicando por algo de comida –** Jeje, tranquilo pequeño – **Dijo, golpeando gentilmente su barriga –** En un momento te atiendo -

 **Al llegar a la cocina encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador, dirigida a el.**

\- "Querido Steven. Estoy tan contento de que al fin estés despierto. Se que te lo dije ayer en la noche, pero eres lo mas importante de mi mundo, y no quiero perderte. Tuve que ir a atender un asunto del auto-lavado, ya sabes, el trabajo nunca acaba, llegare como a las cuatro, y de ahí solo seremos tu y yo pequeñín. Te ama, Papa" - **Lo leyó, con una sonrisa en el rostro –** "PD: Hay un sándwich de carne en el refrigerador. Disfrutalo" -

 **El pequeño Steven no perdió tiempo y saco el gran sándwich de y lo comió con gran alegría. Se sentía bien volver.**

 **En un segundo Steven recordó el motivo por el cual había quedado en cama, y sin perder tiempo levanto su playera roja, rogando porque todo estuviera bien. Pero no era así.**

 **El cuarzo que pertenecía a su madre estaba totalmente cuarteado y gris. Su hermoso color rosado había desapareció.**

 **En rostro del pequeño se lleno de tristeza al ver su gema en ese estado. Aunque la unica vez que había visto a su madre había sido en el interior de su mente, había despertado en el una gran sensación de amor hacía esa gran y robusta mujer, la cual parecía que conocía de toda la vida.**

 **El ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió, mostrando la radiante sonrisa de Connie. La chica estaba emocionada por volver a ver a Steven despierto, en lugar de verlo tieso y casi sin vida.**

 **La sonrisa de Connie se borro al ver el rostro de Steven, inundado por el dolor y la tristeza, mientras observaba su destrozada gema, casi suplicando por que volviera a brillar con la misma hermosura de siempre.**

 **Steven volteo a ver a la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron con los preocupados ojos de la chica Indu-Japonesa.**

 **La chica morena se acerco lentamente a él hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darle un fuerte abrazo.**

 **El rostro de Steven se recargo en el hombro de la chica y comenzó a soltar su amargas lagrimas de dolor, las cuales lentamente mojaron el largo vestido rojo pálido de ella.**

\- Y-Yo… Jamas me he sentido así por mi madre… Porque ahora siento… Siento que arrancaron una parte de mi – **Dijo entre llanto.**

 **Connie no terminaba de comprender lo que Steven decía, pero sabía que no era el momento de preguntar, primero tenia que lograr que se calmara. La chica lo abrazo mas fuerte, sintiendo la cálida y cortante respiración de Steven, y escuchando sus sollozos, que para ella era como clavar agujas en lo mas profundo de su corazón.**

 **El abrazo se prolongo por un largo rato, hasta que el llanto de el disminuyo, era el momento para indagar en la mente de Steven, así Connie podía consolar mejor al chico.**

\- ¿Que ocurre Steven?, jamas te había visto así… tan destrozado – **Hablo, mientras se separaba un poco del abrazó, para verlo a los ojos.**

\- "Snif" Cuando estaba… inconsciente – **Comenzó a contar –** Pude ver a mi madre – **Hablo, con tristeza en su rostro.**

 **La expresión de Connie era de total asombro. Steven le había hablado un par de veces acerca de su madre, pero esto era mas que raro.**

\- ¿Pero como? -

\- No… No lo se, solo ocurrió. Y-Yo estaba en un gran espacio vació, sin nadie al rededor. Pero de pronto vi a una mujer, al acercarme vi que era ella… La mujer que Pearl siempre me hablaba… Mama… Ahí… Nació algo fuerte dentro de mi… No se que, pero me impulso a correr y abrazarla. No pude hablar mucho con ella… La gema se estaba quedando sin energía y al parecer era lo que la mantenía viva.. A mi lado -

 **Connie le dedico una mirada de comprensión a Steven, el cual seguía derramando algunas lagrimas. Pues se sentía sumamente confundido, jamas se había sentido así, tan triste por alguien que apenas conocía. Solo podía encontrar consuelo en esa chica de ojos grises.**

 **La morena, con un gentil movimiento removió las lagrimas del rostro de Steven. El rostro de ambos comenzó a tornarse ligeramente rojo. Los sentimientos de ambos estaban fuera de control, con el mínimo roce sus corazones latían fuertemente.**

\- Que-Que tal si vamos a la feria… Di-Digo… Para despejar tu mente – **Dijo, mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello.**

\- ¡Si!… Digo… Suena bien – **Dijo, mientras se frotaba la nuca, algo nervioso.**

 **Ambos soltaron una nerviosa risa, segundos después de salir de la casa de Steven. Pues los dos necesitaban despejar su mente.**

 **El ligero sonido del bullicio se podía escuchar por toda la feria de Beach City, gracias a los turistas que llegaban a pasar una tranquilas vacaciones. Risas y mucha alegría se podían escuchar.**

 **En la entrada de la feria; dos jóvenes apenas llegaban al divertido lugar, observando como las personas y los niños compartían un alegre momento.**

 **La incomodidad entre ambos se había esfumado hace unos momentos, y un ambiente de alegría rodeaba a la joven pareja.**

-Vamos a subirnos a algun juego Connie- **Dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **Los niños corrieron felizmente al carrusel, para comenzar su divertido día en la feria, y olvidar por un momento todo lo que había ocurrido.**

¿Quien sera la misteriosa gema que se llevo a las Crystal Gems?, obviamente toda acción tiene un motivo, y esto no es la excepción. La relación de Connie y Steven es un poco incomoda, pero pronto todo se tornara mas dulce :3. Espero que las haya gustado. Les vuelvo a pedir paciencia. La escuela y el no tener PC propia hace la tarea de escribir muy difícil. Bueno, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Nos leemos luego. 


	9. Capitulo 8: Un mágico beso

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 8**

Hola, hola fans de esta humilde y siempre retrasada historia. La excusa que tengo para este capitulo es… es la misma :v, no tengo PC propia para escribir, además que comencé otra historia (Si, suena estúpido , pues tengo otras dos que no he terminado) de un concurso en mi pagina de Facebook (Siganme :3 : MasterLarry) De Gravity Falls. Léanla si gustan. Bueno, sin mas que decir, que comience el capitulo.

 **La delicada luz del atardecer caía sobre la pacifica Beach City. Los hermosos rayos del sol chocaban contra el tranquilo mar que rodeaba toda la pequeña ciudad. Caminando justo a lado de esa hermosa vista estaban dos jóvenes enamorados; ambos con gran nerviosismo por estar a lado de la persona que mas querían. Pero la situación entre ambos era extrañamente incomoda. Nadie hablaba y un gran silencio los rodeaba a ambos, y no era para menos, pues apenas hace un día esos jóvenes habían experimentado su primer beso. El cual había sido justo como lo imaginaban, pero la situación en la que se dio había sido… Algo rara.**

 **Steven y Connie caminaban a la orilla de la playa, ambos envueltos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras una gran nube de incomodidad roseaba sus indeseadas gotas sobre ellos.**

 **Era normal que una situación así ocurriera, pues, aunque se la habían pasado de maravilla en la feria, en algún momento los recuerdos de su extraño primer beso golpearían su mente y los obligaría a volver a estar nerviosos y sin poder decir palabra alguna.**

\- Emmm – **Rompió el incomodo silencio** \- ¿Como te sientes?… Y-Ya sabes… Con todo el asunto de… Tu gema – **Pronunció, con el temor de abrir una dolorosa herida en Steven.**

\- Es que… No se que pensar Connie – **Dijo, mientras su mirada se perdía en el cielo –** Pearl me solía hablar de ella… Pero nunca sentía mas que una extraña curiosidad por verla, por saber quien era… Pero ahora que la logre ver… No se. Algo nació en mi… Como un gran amor hacía ella. Y ahora que se que no esta y-yo... -

 **En ese momento lo único que Connie podía hacer era ver Steven, con gran preocupación en los ojos. Odiaba verlo de esa manera, tan triste y confundido. Connie, sin pensarlo mucho se paro frente a Steven y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.**

\- Se que no puedo hacer muchas cosas para ayudarte. Pero lo que si se es que tu madre no le gustaría verte así… Tan triste… -

\- "Suspiro" Lo se Connie… Pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en eso… Además, mi sueño era ser como las chicas. Grande, fuerte y valiente. El mejor Gem de todos… Pero ahora que mi gema esta rota… Es como si me quitaran lo que mas amo… -

\- Aun me tienes a mi – **Dijo, con un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas.**

 **El rostro de ambos se tiño de un rojo claro, y sin poder evitarlo ambos se perdieron en los profundos ojos del otro. Sus rostros, al igual que sus manos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, mientras la mente de ambos comenzaba a quedarse en blanco, y el único pensamiento que dominaba ese enorme espació era el rostro de la persona que tenían enfrente.**

 **Los ojos de Steven se posaron en los morenos labios de Connie, al mismo tiempo que un pensamiento cruzo por su mente. Quería repetir el inesperado beso de esa noche, pero esta vez seria distinto. Ambos deseaban lo mismo.**

 **En ese momento la playa estaba totalmente sola, mientras la delicada luz anaranjada del atardecer creaba una atmósfera que se prestaba para el amor. Nadie tendría la oportunidad de interrumpir lo inevitable.**

 **En un segundo los labios de ambos se unieron en un tierno y algo torpe beso. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de ambos. Mientras una hermosa sensación crecía cada vez mas en su pecho. El beso de la noche en la que Steven desperto no se podía comparar con el mágico beso que ambos estaban compartiendo.**

 **La felicidad de ambos crecía cada segundo que el beso duraba, pero por desgracia para los dos; aun necesitaban aire para respirar. Los labios de ambos se separaron lentamente, mientras el sonrojo de sus rostro aumentaba. Sus ojos no separaban la vista para nada, aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, ambos no apartarían la vista de la persona que mas amaban en el mundo.**

 **En un segundo una tierna risa salio de los labios de Connie, mientras su rostro se volvía mas rojo. Y como si hubieran presionado un interruptor dentro de Steven; el chico le siguió, riendo a carcajadas.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En una habitación, localizada en las instalaciones subterráneas de las Gems, un grupo de Gemas vigilaban el estado de las cuatro misteriosas gemas que Quartz Coffee había traído, luego de dar la vigilancia habitual del perímetro.**

\- ¿Tienes idea de quienes son? - **Hablo una gema muy alta, con una Peridot roja en la espalda.**

\- La verdad no. Escuche que los cuerpos físicos de alguien explotaban, y cuando llegue un inmenso dragón estaba apunto de aplastar una… No me quedo de otra -

\- Lo raro es que no aparecen en el sistema… -

\- ¿Esa porquería?… A cada segundo se congela o desaparecen archivos… Despreocupate, que no es nuevo que lleguen novatos sin registro -

\- En eso tienes razón –

 **Las gemas de las Crystal Gems estaban en una caja de cristal, a un lado de ella estaba una pantalla y un teclado con símbolos extraños. La alta Peridot tecleaba algunas cosas, mientras que en la pantalla aparecían, lo que parecía ser el estado de las gemas.**

\- Están bastante bien… Ninguna herida grave en sus gemas – **Dijo, luego de teclear un poco mas –** En unas horas despertaran -

\- Esta bien. Hablame cuando despierten, sabes que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible -

\- Si, si. Solo ve y asegurate de que todo este bajo control. No podemos perder tiempo -

 **Después de esas cortas palabras. Quartz Coffee salio del cuarto, y a paso veloz se dirigió al área de minas, donde un sinnúmero de gemas de todos los tipos y colores trabajaban juntas. Con el mismo objetivo.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dos horas habían pasado desde que las Gems habían sido salvadas por esa misteriosa gema, la cual se las había llevado a la central subterránea, para asegurarse de que no estuvieran heridas.**

 **Las cuatro gemas se elevaron y lentamente sus cuerpos físicos comenzaron a formarse, hasta que las cuatro estaban paradas en medió del cuarto, con una ceja alzada, a causa de la confusión.**

\- Emm… Chicas… ¿Alguna sabe donde estamos? -

 **-** Nop – **Hablo Garnet, la cual apenas hace unos segundos se había fusionado.**

\- Solo recuerdo que estábamos peleando con esa enorme cosa… Y después nada -

 **En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y de ella emergió la Quartz Coffee, la cual tenía una amistosa sonrisa en el rostro.**

\- Oh al fin despertaron… Aunque no te recuerdo a ti – **Dijo, apuntando hacía Garnet.**

\- Oh ella… Es una fusión – **Hablo, con algo de nervios en su voz, pues había recordado porque estaban ahí.**

\- Oh ya veo. Como sea, tuvieron suerte de salir vivas. Si no hubiera estado patrullando la zona, ustedes no hubieran despertado -

\- Pues gracias… **\- Hablo Garnet.**

\- Oh, cierto, no me presente. Soy Quartz Coffee – **Hablo, con una gran sonrisa.**

\- Yo soy Pearl, y ellas son Amathyst y Garnet -

\- Oh si, pues mucho gusto. Supongo que los enviaron El Planeta Madre para ayudar a la busqueda -

 **Las Gems se miraron por un segundo, algo confundidas, pero debían seguir su juego.**

\- Oh… Sobre eso -

 **-** No recordamos nada… Tal vez por la pelea – **Hablo Garnet, interrumpiendo a Pearl.**

\- Jeje si, solo recordamos que nos enviaron a algo… - **Ahora hablo Amathyst.**

\- ¿En serio?… Bueno, para refrescar su memoria les contare el porque están aquí – **Dijo, mientras se acercaba a ellas –** Por siglos las gemas hemos sospechado que aquí, enterrado por algún lado una fuente magica, la cual tiene propiedades curativas con nuestra raza -

\- Y supongo… Que nuestra misión es ayudar a encontrarlas -

 **-** Exacto Pearl. Tenemos que encontrarlo. Debemos hacerlo por El Planeta Madre – **Dijo con orgullo –** Bueno… Si no se sienten mal… ¡Pues siganme! Les haremos unas cuantas pruebas para ver en que área de "El Túnel" van a trabajar -

 **Y sin mas Quartz Coffee salio del cuarto, seguida por las gems, las cuales se miraban a los ojos. Pues al parecer seria mas difícil encontrar el lago que salvaría a Steven, y no tenían tiempo que perder.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **La noche había caída en la alegre Beach City, donde el hermoso manto nocturno envolvía el cielo. Debajo de las hermosas estrellas estaban dos jóvenes enamorados; recostados en la suave arena de la playa. Los dedos de ambos estaban entrelazados, mientras sus miradas estaban atentas en la hermosa vista nocturna. A ni uno le importaba el helado viento que soplaba con delicadeza, pues, para Steven y Connie, estar los dos, con las manos unidas era suficiente para calentarse.**

 **El silencio que rodeaba a la pareja era tranquilo y lleno de paz, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, inmersos en su propio mundo de fantasías. La chica Indu/Japonesa rompió el tranquilo silencio que los había envuelto en su relajate manto.**

\- "Suspiro" Tengo que irme – **Dijo, mientras se sentaba en la arena –** Si no llego a casa mi madre se pondrá histérica -

\- ¿En serio tienes que irte? - **Hablo, dedicándole una tierna mirada.**

\- Jeje, si, tengo que irme – **Pronuncio entre risas –** Pero no me iré para siempre. Mañana por la tarde vendré a verte – **Dijo, para después robarle un fugas beso a Steven.**

 **El chico se resigno y solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo tenía razón; no se iría para siempre, solo seria por una noche. Podría soportar eso.**

 **Steven acompaño a Connie hasta su bicicleta, y luego de despedirse con un delicado beso, la chica tuvo que irse a su casa, para no preocupar a sus padres.**

 **Steven soltó un suspiro de felicidad al ver como Connie se alejaba lentamente, mientras los recuerdos de como la conoció hasta la fecha llegaban a su mente, como un brillante rayo de luz, directo a su corazón.**

 **Desde que la había visto, el pequeño chico había notado lo linda que era, y algo mágico nacio dentro de el. Luego el tiempo se encargo de moldear ese hermoso sentimiento, hasta que; cuando menos lo esperaba estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero jamas imagino que esos hermosos sentimientos fueran correspondidos por Connie.**

 **Steven casi saltaba de la felicidad, por el gran día que había pasado con ella, y como; sin poder evitarlo le había confesado su amor de la forma mas tierna posible, plantando un tierno beso en sus labios.**

 **El joven Gem se fue lentamente a su casa, mientras dejaba que su joven mente se dejara llevar por esa primera gran sensación. El amor.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **En la enorme base subterránea de las Gemas, nuestras tres chicas estaban trabajando en distintos puestos. Garnet y Amathyst trabajaban en las minas. Garnet cavando y Amathyst sacando los trozos de rocas. Mientras que Pearl trabajaba en un lugar especial, y raro para las gemas recién llegadas.**

\- No me esperaba que te asignaran aquí en tu primer día – **Hablo Quartz Coffee, con una amigable sonrisa –** Eres mas inteligente de lo que pareces.¡Mejor! Así seremos compañeras -

\- Je, no es nada, además me alegra trabajar en un lugar como este… Ya sabes, mas limpio –

\- Se a lo que te refieres. También odio la suciedad y esas cosas, por eso trabajo en "El Garaje" es mas limpio y divertido – **Dijo, embonando una gran sonrisa.**

 **Pearl le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras veía a su alrededor los inmensos robots que construía, y en seguida reconoció el diseño de la nave de Peridot, y ahí comprendió el peculiar diseño en forma de mano que tenía. Pues frente a ella construían diferentes partes de un enorme cuerpo. Cabeza, manos, pies, dorso, piernas, todo.**

\- Impresionante ¿no? **\- Comenzó a hablar –** Los Gem Battle tardan mucho en ser construidos, y como esta base es algo reciente, solo hemos podido construir la cabeza y el dorso. Pero en unos meses tendremos el cuerpo completo -

 **Pearl solo podía asentir y seguir viendo la instalación totalmente blanca y libre de suciedad. Sin duda le agradaría trabajar ahí, al menos hasta que encontraran lo que desesperadamente buscaban.**

 **-** Bueno – **Dijo, colocando su mano en el hombro de Pearl –** Vas a venir o tendré que arrastrarte – **Hablo entre risas.**

\- Oh… Jeje, si -

. No te apenes, a todos nos pasa en nuestro primer día -

 **Y sin mas Pearl siguio a Coffee, mientras en su mente se decía que; sin duda extrañaría a esa gema, y en ese momento una frase de Steven resonó su mente.**

 **[Las Crystal Gems estaban sentados en el suave sofá de la sala, jugando uno de los extraños juegos de mesa que Steven tenía guardados. Cuando de la nada salio el tema de Peridot y Jasper.**

\- Lo se chicas. Pero solo digo que, aunque se hayan visto muy malvadas al intentar matarnos, yo creo que, haya afuera, hay gemas que… Aunque estén del "Otro bando" no son malas - **]**

 **En ese momento ni una le dio la razón, argumentando que, si Peridot y Jasper habían venido a matarlas sin piedad, entonces ni una de las gemas de afuera podían ser buenas.**

 **Pero ahora su visión había cambiado por completo. Pues Quartz Coffee era alguien muy amable y agradable, no solo con ella, también con las otra Gems. Sin duda el poco tiempo que esperaba pasar en ese lugar, no sería tan malo como ellas esperaban.**

Pearl le esta comenzando a tomar cariño a su salvadora, y Connie y Steven experimentan por primera vez lo que es el amor (ternurita :3). Bueno, gracias por acompañarme una vez más. No olviden dejar sus Reviwes y todo eso. Intentare con todas mis fuerzas escribir el tiempo libre que tenga, para no retrasarme tanto. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	10. Capitulo 9: Una dolorosa verdad

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 9**

Saludos a todos los amados seguidores de esta historia. Al fin la termine, luego de pasar un LARGO tiempo sin escribir, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Aquí les dejo el capitulo nueve de "Una dolorosa perdida". Que lo disfruten.

 **Los intensos rayos de los múltiples soles chocaban implacablemente con el enorme planeta cubierto por una gran cantidad de vegetación. Muy adentro del dicho lugar, en unas instalaciones subterráneas; una gran cantidad de gemas trabajaban arduamente, sacando minerales importantes y buscando incansablemente la fuente mágica, la cual las llevaría a tener el respeto de todo el Planeta Madre. Pero en un lugar algo alejado de la zona de minas, mas especifico en "El garaje"; un lugar donde las gemas más inteligentes se dedicaban a construir enormes maquinas de guerra, para aumentar el poder militar de las Gemas. En una zona algo movida de ese reluciente lugar, nuestra quería Pearl unía enormes cables a una estructura, la cual parecía ser una enorme pierna. No muy lejos de ahí estaba Quartz Coffee, la cual soldaba grandes piezas de metal, encima de una plataforma flotante.**

 **Sin duda Pearl se estaba divirtiendo, pues desde siempre le había gustado todo acerca de la tecnología. Crear asombrosas maquinas que ayudaran a las personas, aunque lo que estaba haciendo era más para ayudar al Planeta Madre a ser más fuerte, seguía manteniéndose positiva y aprovechaba para conocer más a su alegre compañera; la cual, en esas horas le había tomado un cariño especial.**

\- ¿En serio? - **Dijo Pearl, muy sorprendida por la triste historia por parte de Coffee.**

\- Si. Tuve que refugiarme en archivos del Planeta para olvidar a los idiotas que no paraban de burlarse, y cuando me di cuenta ya me había memorizado el 60% de los documentos -

\- No puedo creer que pasaras por todo eso, solo por una estupidez así -

\- Verdad que si – **Dijo, dedicándole una mirada de tristeza –** Es raro que una gema nazca con un objeto que con una arma -

\- Pues yo creo que es genial que puedas invocar una patinete flotante **-**

\- Jaja ¿En serio? - **Hablo, con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos –** Eras la primera que me dice eso, las demás solo se compadecen de mi… Aunque es más genial poder volar. Además aun sin armas he vencido a todas las gemas que se han burlado de mi -

\- Ahora tengo curiosidad de como luchas… Si no te cuidas tal vez te rete – **Hablo, con una juguetona sonrisa.**

\- Jaja, eso me huele como un reto. Por cierto, te quería preguntar algo -

\- ¿Que cosa? -

\- ¿Te has fusionado con tus amigas?, note que son muy cercanas -

\- Si, en muchas ocasiones. He pasado la mayor marte de mi vida con ellas. Son… Muy especiales para mi -

\- Wow, no sabía que fueran tan especiales para ti. Ojala yo tuviera a alguien así -

\- Bueno… Antes tenia a alguien aun más especial, la persona que me motivaba a levantarme cada día -

\- ¿Antes? -

\- Si… Digamos que… Murió, ahora hay alguien, casi igual a ella...Pero no es lo mismo -

\- Yo nunca he podido sentir ese tipo de cariño, de hecho eres la primera con la quien puedo hablar. No se, tienes algo que me hace mas feliz, tal vez es "Eso" que tu sentías – **Hablo, algo apenada.**

\- Pues gracias, es un placer que me consideres alguien tan especial -

 **Por escasos segundos sus ojos se encontraron, y dentro de Coffee algo nuevo y extraño comenzó a crecer, algo cálido.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

 **En la zona de minas, ubicada en lo más profundo de la base de las Gemas. Garnet y Amathyst sacaban sacaban grandes cantidades de rocas y minerales importantes. Aunque una de las Gems no estaba muy feliz con el trabajo que estaba haciendo.**

 **-** Estoy harta de cargar rocas – **Hablo, con un obvio mal humor –** Es muy aburrido y cansado -

\- No veo otra opción – **Hablo con toda serenidad –** Tenemos que seguir hasta que encontremos la fuente -

\- Lo se, ¿Pero no hay un método más rápido y menos cansado? -

 **-** Supongo que no -

\- Y además ¿Porque no esta Pearl con nosotras? -

\- Es inteligente, supongo que la llevaron a otro lugar -

 **Sin mucho más que poder decir, Amathyst siguió con su aburrido y cansado trabajo, mientras su mente no paraba de pensar en el pobre Steven y en su bienestar.**

 **0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Los días habían pasado de forma tranquila en el pequeño pueblo junto a la playa. En dicho lugar una joven y enamorada pareja paseaban alegremente, entre platica y risas. Hace poco más de una semana que se habían hecho una pareja, y además de ser más melosos el uno al otro, en realidad no había habido muchos cambios.**

\- Entonces el Caballo Robot Espacial del Futuro relincho de furia al ver que su compañero, el Mono Cósmico Espacial del Tiempo había sido herido de muerte – **Contó Connie, emocionada al relatar el nuevo libro que había llegado a sus manos.**

\- ¿Y que hizo el Caballo Robot Espacial del Futuro? -

\- Abrió su hocico y activo su poder máximo. El Arcoidis Láser de la Perdición, y elimino al malvado Rey Magma, el come núcleos -

\- ¿Y que paso con el Mono Cósmico Espacial del Tiempo? - **Hablo Steven, con mucha emoción.**

 **-** Quedo en coma, y apenas es el primer libro -

\- ¡Tengo que tener ese libro! -

\- Jaja, lo venden en la librería del pueblo – **Hablo entre risas, ante la reacción de Steven.**

\- ¿Como encontraste un libro tan genial? -

\- No se… Solo me atrajo la portada – **Dijo, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro –** Por cierto, como vas con lo de… ya sabes… tu gema -

\- Nada nuevo. Sigo sin poder activar algún poder. Ni la burbuja – **Dijo, con un tono triste en su voz –** Me siento algo mal porque ya no podre ser un Gem… Pero sabes, no es tan malo -

\- ¿Porque lo dices? -

\- Porque, aunque ya no pueda volver a usar mis poderes, aun te tengo a ti – **Dijo, con un tono rosado en su rostro.**

 **Un pequeños silencio invadió la orilla de la playa, al mismo tiempo que un ligero rubor aparecía en sus rostros. Sin duda Steven se estaba volviendo más cursi, y eso le gustaba a Connie.**

\- Jeje, Steven… Que cosas dices... - **Dijo, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Los días habían pasado rápidamente para el grupo infiltrado, los cuales hacían todo lo posible, no solo para que no las descubrieran, también para al fin encontrar la fuente mágica. Pero los días pasaban y la paciencia de Amathyst comenzaba a acabarse.**

\- Se que es importante que lo encontremos. ¡Pero si veo otra roca voy a explotar! -

 **-** No podemos rendirnos ahora, Steven nos necesita – **Hablo Pearl, con gran preocupación en su rostro.**

 **Aunque los días en ese planeta habían sido mucho mejor para Pearl, no podía negar que estaba sumamente preocupado por la seguridad de Steven.**

\- Cada día que pasa el podría… -

\- Eso no pasara – **La interrumpió Garnet –** La dirección en la que estamos cavando es la correcta. En máximo dos días habremos encontrado la fuente **-**

\- "Suspiro" Espero que así sea – **Hablo Amathyst, no solo por el trabajo que le habían encargado, también estaba muy preocupada por su seguridad.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Las brillantes luces artificiales de la base se prendieron, indicando que la hora de dormir había terminado, y que todas las gemas tenían que ir a sus puestos. En una de las muchas habitaciones, Amathyst y Garnet se despertaron y de inmediato fueron a la zona de minas, pues no faltaba mucho para que encontraran su destino, y sin duda tenían que tomar una pequeña muestra antes de que las demás se dieran cuenta.**

 **Mientras tanto Pearl y Coffee despertaron al fin, pues; como solo podían estar dos gemas en una misma habitación, Coffee le había ofrecido su habitación, para más comodidad para ambas.**

\- Y dime Pearl… Tu… ya sabes.. - **Hablo, con ligero tono café en sus mejillas.**

\- ¿Que cosa? -

\- Có-Cómo se siento… ¿Fusionado con alguien diferente? -

 **Pearl le dedico a su compañera una mirada de intriga al escuchar esa pregunta tan extraña, y más aun viniendo de una gema de ese planeta, no era común que ellas se fusionaran, si no era para luchar. Pero lo que temía era responder, pues para ellas era muy mal visto que dos gemas diferentes se fusionaran.**

\- ¿A que viene esta pregunta?- **Hablo, con una expresión de confusión.**

\- Bu-Bueno… Ya sabes... como solo me e fusionado dos veces… y con gemas de mi mismo tipo… - **La vergüenza que sentía en ese momento se reflejaba en el café oscuro que pintaba sus mejillas.**

\- Pues… Es muy diferente a fusionarse con una gema de tu mismo tipo… Te sientes mas fuerte, con mas energía.. Pero a la vez… Es algo muy lindo… Como… Como la máxima expresión de cariño -

\- ¿En serio? -

\- Claro. Cuando yo me fusionaba con la gema que más admiraba era como… Si nada ni nadie importara. Me sentía capas de hacer cualquier cosa, pues me fusionaba con ella -

\- Ojala pudiera fusionarme contigo – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se teñía aun más de café.**

 **La respuesta que recibió fue una mirada de confusión por parte de Pearl, la cual no se esperaba que Coffee sintiera tanto aprecio hacia ella, a tal punto de desear una fusión, y más aun porque era una gema del Planeta Madre, y eso lo volvió aun más raro.**

\- Oh por Blue Diamand ¡Que estoy diciendo! -

\- Tranquila. Me alaga que quieras fusionarte conmigo – **Hablo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –** Sera un gusto fusionarme -

\- En… ¿En serio? - **Pregunto, con un tono de timidez en su voz.**

\- Por supuesto, me encantaría -

\- ¡Gracias Pearl! ¡Tenia miedo de que me tomaras por loca! - **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo –** Bueno, sera mejor que nos vallamos, que tenemos un gran día -

 **Pearl embono una sonrisa al ver a su amiga Coffee irse tan alegremente. Pero en un segundo la cruda realidad la golpeo con la dolorosa situación que la albergaba. Su existencia ahí era una total mentira. En cuanto encontraran la fuente, tomarían todo lo que pudieran y se desharían de ella. No podían dejar que algo tan poderoso y útil cayera en manos del Planeta Madre. Pero ¿Seria correcto contarle?, después de todo era el enemigo, por más amable que pudiera ser, había una pequeña posibilidad de que las delatara.**

\- ¿Que haces ahí? - **Dijo Coffee, al otro lado de la puerta.**

\- Oh… Lo siento, estaba… Pensando en algo –

 **Pearl saco todo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió a su compañera, aun con esa espina en su alma por mentirle a alguien como Coffee.**

 **¿Porque tenia que darse cuenta de las sabias palabras de Steven en ese momento?**

\- "Susurro" No todas la gemas son malas -

\- ¿Dijiste algo? -

\- Nada importante -

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **-** ¡No, me niego rotundamente! - **Grito la señora Maheswaran, dando vueltas en la sala de su casa.**

\- No es tan malo cariño. Es algo natural -

\- ¿Natural? ¡Natural! ¡No hay nada natural en que Connie este saliendo con ese chico Universe! -

\- Muy bien. Relajate y respira -

\- ¡Pero! -

\- Relajate – **El señor Maheswaran sostuvo a su esposa de los hombros y lentamente la sentó en el sofá** \- ¿Porque te molesta tanto que Connie salga con Steven? -

\- ¿Y porque a ti no te molesta? -

\- Es el primer amor de Connie, además de que fue su primer amigo -

\- No, no lo fue -

\- Si lo fue, admítelo. Antes de conocer a Steven, Connie era mucho mas seria, callada y tímida. Y de un día al otro parece ser alguien diferente. Alguien mejor -

\- Bueno… Puede que sea cierto. ¿Pero porque con "él"? -

\- Es normal, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Solo había dos cosas que podían pasar. O se volvían los mejores amigos, o se enamoraban, simplemente paso la segunda -

\- Es solo que no me imagino a alguien tan inteligente y con tanto potencial como mi pequeña… Con alguien como Steven -

\- ¿Y como es exactamente él? -

\- ¡Es un chico sin ningún tipo de educación!, ¿No te parece poco? -

\- También es amable, alegre y optimista, y parece que Connie ha estado aprendiendo de él – **El señor Maheswaran se sentó a lado de su esposa, al mismo tiempo que colocaba la palma de su mano en su hombro –** Es obvio que no te agrada la idea. Pero hay que aprender a dejar ir un poco a Connie, que se comporte como una chica normal -

\- "Suspiro" Lo se -

\- ¿Te gustaría ver a nuestra hija de nuevo sola y sin amigos? -

\- Claro que no… pero -

\- Tampoco quiero que pase eso. Quiero verla feliz -

\- ¿Entonces que sugieres? - **Hablo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.**

\- Connie no tarda en llegar. Hay que hablar con ella. Saber porque le gusta Steven, y dejar que ella decida -

\- "Suspiro" Bueno. Con suerte la are cambiar de opinión -

\- Si, si. Como digas cariño – **Dijo, mientras abrasaba a su esposa.**

 **La señora Mahewaran soltó un pesado suspiro de frustración. Pues no le hacía nada de gracia que su hija se hubiese enamorado de alguien como Steven. Pero a la vez sabía que su esposo tenia razón. Connie debía comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones, además, no era como si Steven fuera algún tipo de rufián, drogadicto, era un chico bastante normal. Aunque nunca había pisado una escuela. Pero eso se podía solucionar fácilmente.**

Pearl esta comenzando a lamentar el mentirle a Coffee, y la misión de las Gems esta apunto de terminar. Además parece que Connie y Steven están bastante felices juntos.

Bueno, gracias a todos por leerme una vez mas. No olviden dejar sus opiniones en forma de Review. Y nos leemos luego.


	11. Capitulo 10: Amor

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 10**

Al fin lo termine. Hola a todos los seguidores que no han abandonado esta historia ni a este inactivo escritor :v. Al haberme visto en la necesidad de buscar un trabajo (No puedo vivir de escribir… por desgracia :"C) ahora tengo de dos a tres horas libres por dia. Por eso me he puesto más serio a la hora de escribir. Así que no se preocupen, que todas las historias siguen en pie. Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir… Así que… Que lo disfruten.

 **La conmoción invadía la base de aquel extraño planeta gobernado por las Gemas. Mientras los pasillos y túneles se pintaban con un intenso color rojo. Gritos y ordenes volaban con la rapidez del aleteo de un colibrí. Mientras otra fuerte explosión hacía sacudir la enorme serie de túneles. Todas las gemas estaban confundidas, pues ninguna criatura del exterior estaba atacando la base, algo dentro de ella estaba provocando el caos, y todo ocurrió cuando se escucho la primer explosión.**

 **Los guardias y capitanes hacían todo lo posible para encontrar al culpable, pero la conmoción les hacía imposible distinguir algo sospechoso por las cámaras.**

 **Amathyst estaba disfrazada de uno de los guardias, vigilando que no frustraran su plan de escape. Garnet se había tenido que desfusionar y ahora Rubi y Safire intentaban escabullirse hasta El Taller, donde las esperaba Pearl para escapar con la única nave de cuerpo completo que tenia disponible ese planeta. Si todo salia bien ellas escaparían exitosamente de ese planeta, y con todo el alboroto no tendrían tiempo de perseguirlas.**

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Pearl estaba frente a los controles de la enorme nave, mientras cambiaba algunos códigos y dejaba todo listo para el despegue. Solo faltaba que Amathyst se reportara, pues ella tenia que llegar a la sala de control principal y abrir la escotilla del techo, así podrían escapar de forma limpia, si acaso algo fallara, tendría que abrir un agujero en el techo para poder salir. Mientras preparaba todo su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Coffee. Habían pasado casi diez días en ese planeta y durante ese tiempo había logrado congeniar con ella. Le gustaba estar a su lado y era divertido trabajar en nueva tecnología, aunque fuese para Homeworld. Incluso había sentido algo cálido dentro de ella, por alguna razón le recordaba a Roze en sus primeros momentos, cuando comenzaba a dudar de su alrededor; de si ella estaba haciendo bien al conquistar planetas para robar sus recursos, si era su culpa o era culpa del planeta que la creo, si podía ser dueña de su propio futuro o se tenia que resignar a recibir ordenes de las Diamond. No quería dejarla, quería estar con ella, que Coffee se uniera a las Crystal Gems, pero sabia que era imposible, aunque comenzaba a dudar de lo que la rodeaba no era suficiente como para que accediera a ser una renegada de su lugar de origen.**

 **Mientras todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, una duras palabras resonaron por su mente. En ese momento le habían dolido profundamente, pero ahora comenzaban a cobrar sentido.**

"-Olvidame **"**

 **Habían sido las palabras de Roze, días antes de que diera a luz a Steven. Ella sabía que lo que sentía Pearl por ella era más que solo respeto, pero Roze nunca pudo corresponder esos sentimientos. Ella quería ver a Pearl feliz y lo que mas anhelaba era saber que ella podía olvidar el amor que sentía por ella.**

\- ¿Acaso bastaron diez días? **-** **Dijo, mientra recordaba los pocos pero buenos momentos con Coffee.**

 **Al recordar su sonrisa su corazón saltaba y sus mejillas ardían. Tal vez si se había enamorado de Coffee, y si podía cumplir la ultima voluntad de Roze. Lo haría sin dudar.**

 **Pero esta vez era diferente, no tenía el valor de ver a Coffee a los ojos y decirle que una traidora se había enamorado de ella.**

 **La puerta de la sala de controles de la nave se abrió y detrás de ella estaba Coffee, con una mirada que reflejaba gran confusión. Había visto la nave encendida y sabía que la única gema curiosa que había podido encenderla era Pearl, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando era muy raro. Demasiado.**

\- ¿Pearl?… ¿Que haces aquí?, la base en un completo caos. Alguien se ha infiltrado y esta causando alboroto -

 **Un pesado silencio se formo entre ellas. Pearl le daba la espalda mientras apretaba los puños y pensaba en como confrontarla.**

\- ¿Pearl?… -

 **Pearl se volteo rápidamente; su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Coffee. La confundida gema dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás, negando una y otra vez la idea que rondaba por su mente. Era imposible, debía serlo. Pearl no podía ser una traidora, porque para Coffee, Pearl era alguien muy especial.**

\- Lo siento Coffee… Las cosas no salieron como estaban planeado… -

\- ¡Planeado!… ¿Que se supone que significa eso Pearl? -

\- "Suspiro" Me hubiera gustado que nuestro encuentro hubiese sido solo un error, que te viera como una amenaza para el éxito de esta misión… Pero por desgracia no es así – **Hablo, mientras la distancia se acortaba cada vez más –** Siempre hemos sido perseguidas por gemas mas fuertes que nosotras, intentando eliminarnos, y yo siempre pensé que todas las gemas eran malas. Que solo querían dominar planetas y matar razas "Inferiores"… Pero eso cambio cuando Steven me dijo algo que, en ese momento no creí… "No todas las gemas son malas", en ese momento solo pensé que era un pensamiento muy infantil, que no había vivido lo que yo viví. Quien diría que tenia razón -

 **Pearl había terminado tan cerca que la tenia contra la pared. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros mientras la penetrante mirada de Pearl, volvía loca a Coffee.**

\- Tu… Tu me mentiste – **Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras su rostro se pintaba de un intenso color café.**

\- Tuve que hacerlo. Pero sabes… No todo fue mentira – **Su voz era lenta y suave.**

 **Coffee podía sentir como su pecho estaba apunto de explotar. Podía sentir como las manos de Pearl la abrazaban lentamente, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Quería empujarla, alejarse de ella y salir corriendo, pero su fuerza se había desvanecido.**

\- Jamas pensé que volvería a sentir esto desde que Roze eligió a Greg. Ella me pidió que la olvidara… Que me enamorara de alguien que pudiera corresponderme… Y sabes… Creo que por fin lo logre –

 **Coffee no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues en seguida sus labios fueron invadidos por los cálidos labios de Pearl, y su cuerpo cubierto por pequeñas y delicadas caricias. Su respiración se volvió cada vez más pesada, mientras su mente se dejaba llevar por el momento.**

 **Un segador resplandor cubrió toda la sala, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a volverse uno.**

 **Una sensación indescriptible invadió a Coffee, era algo muy fuerte, cálido, agradable, más fuerte que el beso que había compartido.**

 **El brillo se fue disipando lentamente, hasta que por fin pudo notar su nueva forma. Una gema café claro, muy alta, del tamaño de Sardonyx, algo fornida, además de lo más raro, tenía cuatro brazos.**

\- Que… ¡¿Que paso?! - **Dijo, mientras veía su cuerpo, sorprendida por su nueva forma –** Esto… Esto se siente raro… -

 **Coffee aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Todo era muy raro y nuevo para ella. Cada sensación era algo raro e indescriptible, como si estuviera compartiendo un constante beso con Pearl.**

\- También me siento igual – **Hablo la consciencia de Pearl.**

 **Las mejillas de la extraña fusión ardieron al entender lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba fusionado con Pearl, la gema con la que había formado un lazo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, que era claramente amor.**

 **No tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir pensando en eso, pues la pantalla de la nave transmitió la imagen de una sudorosa y agitada Amatyst, al parecer siendo perseguida por algunas gemas.**

\- Lo siento, No pude mantener la trans…. - **No termino la frase, pues en seguida vio a una extraña fusión, la cual no parecía ser Pearl.**

\- Tranquila Amatyst. Soy yo… Solo que me fusione con Coffee… -

\- ¿Tu que?… Como sea, el plan sufrió ligeros cambios, Ruby y Safire están apunto de llegar… Pero no creo que pueda salir de esta fácilmente -

\- Voy enseguida. Le reportare a Ruby y Safire -

 **Coffee aun estaba confundida. Aunque no había hablado mucho con Amathyst, los sentimientos de Pearl la invadían. Podía sentir su preocupación hacía su amiga.**

 **La gema que tenia en la frente se ilumino y de ella salio dos voces, desconocidas para Coffee.**

\- Pearl ¿Que sucede? -

\- No me digas que descubrierona Amathyst…

\- Si, no pudo mantener su forma. Ustedes vallan a la nave y preparen todo -

\- Tu voz suena… Rara… ¿Sucedió algo? -

\- Es… Un poco complicado de explicar… -

\- Me imagino que es -

 **Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió, y en pocos segundos la sala de control se llevo de gemas guardias, sosteniendo cada una su respectiva arma.**

\- ¡Ella debe ser a la gema traidora!-

 **Los problemas se hacían cada vez mas grandes, y como iban las cosas no podrían despegar sin hacer mas alboroto de lo que ya habían hecho.**

 **La fusión invoco la lanza de Pearl y comenzó a blandirla, golpeando y cortando a sus enemigos, pero los guardas eran rápidos y hábiles. Lo suficiente para mantenerla a raya.**

\- Ahora que – **Dijo, mientras bloqueaba atraque tras ataque –** No resistiremos mucho -

 **Luego de pensar un momento una idea se le vino a la mente. Podía unir sus dos armas y probar suerte con ella. Era eso o esperar hasta ser derrotado.**

 **La fusión uso sus manos inferiores para invocar una lanza y la tabla de Coffee y las lanzo al aire. Ambos objetos brillaron y se formo algo que ni una de las gemas había visto. Un arma similar a las armas de fuego humanas. En la punta tenia un crital azul, similar al que tenia la lanza de Pearl.**

 **Sin saber muy bien como usarlo la fusión apretó el gatillo y con gran rapidez tres rayos salieron del arma, impactando las gemas que atacaban a la nueva fusión.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Un ambiente lleno de tensión se podía sentir en la casa de los Maheswaran, mientras una mirada seria era dirigida al ahora chico sin poderes Steven.**

 **Connie le había dicho a Steven (Bastante preocupada) que su madre quería hablar con ambos seriamente. Algo un poco obvio, pues sus padres estaban enterados de que estaba saliendo con Steven, cosa que sabía que no se lo tomarían muy bien. O al menos no su madre.**

\- "Suspiro" Connie querida… Quiero que me expliques algunas cosas – **Dijo, con una amble sonrisa. Aunque la aura de enojo que tenía a su alrededor decía todo lo contrario.**

 **Su esposo solo tuvo que colocar su mano en el hombro de su amada para que su expresión se suavizara.**

\- Al enterarnos de que estabas enamorada de Steven, y de que estaban saliendo, a tu madre le dio… Curiosidad por saber porque te enamoraste de Steven -

\- Bu-Bueno… A Steven lo conocí de forma extraña, estuvimos en peligro y el logro salvarnos, en ese momento me sorprendí mucho. Por fuera parecía un chico alegre y algo torpe, pero dentro había una parte de él que me pareció fascinante. Era… Como un el protagonista de un libro. Joven e inocente… Pero con un destino marcado. Me dio una mezcla de intriga, fascinación y celos. El debía tener una vida tan emocionante… Muy diferente a la mía. Decidí conocerlo mejor, hacernos amigos. Paso poco tiempo para que él me considerara una amiga… Pero el el fondo… Me sentía como el personaje más secundario de todos. Sentía que solo era espectadora de una aventura grandiosa…Yo… Quería experimentar esa aventura… A su lado – **Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas comenzaron a arder** \- Cuando me di cuenta mi corazón no paraba de latir cuando estaba cerca de el. Sin darme cuenta terminaba pensando en Steven y que nuevo lugar me llevaría a conocer. Pero esos sentimientos se volvieron más fuertes aun cuando sucedió aquel incidente. Al verlo en la cama, inerte y apenas vivo yo… Me sentí una inútil. Se supone que eramos un equipo, que podíamos vencer cualquier monstruo… Juntos. Tenia miedo de perderle… Y cuando despertó ya había tomado una decisión. No desperdiciaría el tiempo, le diría a Steven todo lo que sentía y con suerte… Él sentiría lo mismo. Y quien diría que el también sentiría lo mismo. Eso me puso muy feliz -

 **Ambos padres estaban sorprendidos de los amargos sentimientos que su hija había experimentado en aquel tiempo. Y lo mucho que quería a ese niño.**

\- Hija… ¿Tu amas tanto a Steven? - **Hablo la madre, aun sorprendida.**

\- Si madre. Amo a Steven -

 **La seguridad de reflejaba los ojos de Connie sorprendieron, no solo a sus padres, sino al mismo Steven, el cual no podía evitar estar feliz por dichas palabr**

Al fin Pearl y Coffee se demostraron su amor al más puro estilo de las Gems. Además Connie hablo un poco más acerca de sus sentimientos En el siguiente capitulo se vera el escape de las Gems del planeta y una nueva integrante de las Crystal Gems. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	12. Capitulo 11: Tiempo

**Una dolorosa perdida**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **El estruendoso ruido de la sirena de seguridad invadía toda la base, alertando a todas las gemas de la amenaza que las invadía.**

 **Una gema montada en una tabla volaba a gran velocidad, esquivando algunos atraques, provenientes de los soldados que la intentaban detener. Sin mucho éxito.**

 **La tabla de Coffee era aun más rápida gracias a la fusión que en ese momento compartía, permitiendo así atravesar la enorme base en cuestión de minutos.**

 **La mente de Coffee aun estaba algo confundida, una gran cantidad de sentimientos y recuerdos ajenos invadían su mente. Estaba siendo impregnada por las emociones de Pearl.**

\- Tranquila – **Hablo la cálida voz de Pearl –** Es normal estar así, pero recuerda que no esas sola, nunca mas -

 **Las palabras de Pearl provocaron un sobresalto en el corazón de Coffee, la cual no estaba acostumbrada a los nuevos y extraños sentimientos que sentía hacia ella.**

 **El hermoso momento fue interrumpido por Amathyst, la cual corría hacia ellas, mientras era perseguida por un sinnúmero de soldados.**

\- ¡Coffearl! - **Grito Amathyst, mientras gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su rostro.**

 **Coffearl se agacho un poco y estiro su mano, mientras la distancia entre ellas se acortaba y en cuestión de segundos sus manos se cruzaron.**

 **La tabla dio un brusco giro y salio huyendo, provocando una pequeña onda de choque que derribo a los soldados.**

\- "Agitada" Son… Muy fuertes… -

\- Demasiado, con el numero de soldados que son sera imposible tener una huida silenciosa -

 **En segundos la gema en la frente de Coffearl brillo y de ella salio la inconfundible voz de Garnet.**

\- Los motores de la nave están listos, pero los guardías no paran de atacarla -

\- ¿Cuales son nuestras posibilidades de salir del planeta? -

 **Un largo silencio invadió el lugar, mientras las gemas esperaban la respuesta de Garnet.**

\- Según los sucesos que estoy segura que pasaron… Lo lograremos – **Su voz sonaba alegre –** Pero no tarden, que nuestras posibilidades se reducen a cada segundo -

 **Los cristales que movían la tabla se encendieron con más intensidad y otra pequeña honda los lanzo a una velocidad sorprendente.**

 **Lo que vieron al llegar se salia totalmente de lo que imaginaban. Un mar de gemas atacando la barrera de la nave encendida, mientras esta lentamente se agrietaba.**

\- Hay una entrada en la base de la barrera – **Hablo Garnet** \- ¡Rápido! **-**

 **Sin perder tiempo la tabla se elevo con gran rapidez, esquivando los ataques de los guardias y se introdujo en la nave.**

\- ¡Coffear tomen el control, Amathyst la consola de defensa! -

 **Sin decir mucho cada Gem tomo sus posiciones y presionando algunos botones y colocando comandos la nave termino de preparase para el despegue.**

 **-** ¡La escotilla esta sellada! ¡No podemos salir de la base! -

 **-** Amathyst, la escotilla – **Ordeno Garnet.**

 **De la consola salio un pequeño tuvo el cual cubrió la gema de Amathyt, conectando sus extremidades con la de la nave.**

 **Amathyst alzo la mano, mientras sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo verde; el brazo de la nave se trasformo en un enorme cañón, el cual lanzo una ráfaga de explosiones a la escotilla, la cual inevitablemente salio disparada, dejando entrar la intensa luz de los soles.**

\- ¡Pearl!

 **De la espalda de la nave aparecieron cuatro enormes cilindros, los cuales los hicieron despegar a una gran velocidad, cubriendo de fuego la base.**

 **Los brillantes rayos de sol y el azul cielo enceguecieron a la Gems por un momento, pero lentamente presenciaron el hermoso paisaje.**

 **La nave se quedo suspendida por unos segundos, para después salir disparada hacia el cielo.**

 **La nave se sacudió violentamente, mientras una luz roja cubría la cabina.**

\- Le dieron a un motor – **Hablo Coffeal, mientras intentaba recuperarlo, sin mucho éxito.**

 **Otra violenta sacudida hizo que la nave retumbara. Algo estaba atacando la nave.**

 **La pantalla de la cabina mostró el objeto que las intentaba detener. Una nave igual a la de ella, a medio hacer.**

\- ¡Amathyst! -

 **Sin perder tiempo Amathyst disparo ferozmente contra la nave la cual se movía de un lado al otro, esquivando la mayoría de los ataques.**

 **De la espalda de la nave se abrieron pequeñas escotillas, y de ellas salieron una gran cantidad de misiles los cuales siguieron la nave hasta que estos provocaron una violenta explosión.**

 **El silencio invadió la cabina, al menos por escasos segundos, pues otro estruendo golpeo la nave.**

\- ¡Algo esta sujeto a la nave! **-** **Grito Garnet.**

 **En la pantalla frente a Coffearl se veía como la pierna izquierda estaba recibiendo un contante daño.**

\- ¡Creo que viene de la pierna izquierda! -

\- ¡Expulsala! -

 **Coffearl tecleo algunos comandos y lentamente la pierna se desprendió de la nave, segundos después de autodestruirse.**

 **Un pesado suspiro cubrió la cabina, mientras la Crystal Gems se relajaban un poco. Pues al fin habían logrado salir del planeta, solo quedaba tener paciencia hasta que llegaran a la Tierra.**

 **0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Una gigantesca masa de metal caliente entro a la atmósfera de la tierra y aterrizo en el suelo marino provocando que una densa nube de vapor cubriera todo el desolado lugar. La nave que trasportaba a las Gems al fin había llegado a la tierra, luego de más de dos semanas de viajar por el espacio; pues las dimensiones de la nave eran tales, que era obvio que no podían dejarla cerca de Beach City.**

\- Garnet… Steven… El esta… ¿Esta bien? **\- Hablo Pearl, con un tono de preocupación en su voz.**

\- Hay demasiadas posibilidades… Podía seguir en coma, podría haber despertado ya… O… -

\- ¿O… Que? -

\- No es nada. La nave fue creada por Homeworld, debería tener un sistema que lo evite -

\- ¿Evitar que Garnet? -

\- Aunque hay una linea de tiempo… Pero es la menos probable… En cualquier caso debemos apresurarnos, Steven nos espera -

 **Ninguna decidió preguntar más, pues confiaban en la visión futura de Garnet. Así que, sin perder tiempo entraron a una pequeña capsula y volaron lo más rápido posible a Beach City, a reparar su gema y si seguía en coma; despertarlo con algo de suerte.**

 **Oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

 **La puerta del templo se abrió violentamente, y un grupo de gems se apresuraron a entrar. La delicada luz de la luna, al igual que la helada brisa nocturna entraba al templo, el cual a simple vista no era el mismo. Algunos muebles y aparatos sustituían las cosas que ellas recordaban. El cuarto de Steven también estaba cambiado. Una cama mas amplia, una televisión más moderna y consolas de videojuegos que las gems no recordaban.**

 **Al mirar a Garnet supieron que, lo que estaba pasando no era normal. Si bien lo que estaba pasando no era malo, sin duda era lo ultimo que esperaba que sucediera.**

 **-** ¿Garnet? -

\- La playa -

 **Y sin decir más Garnet salio del templo y camino, a paso veloz hacía una zona alejada del templo. Si la linea de tiempo era correcta Steven debía estar ahí**.

 **Luego de ir casi trotando al fin Garnet se había parado, de forma algo brusca. Las gems tardaron unos momentos en entender el extraño comportamiento de Garnet, hasta que se les ocurrió mirara frente a ellas.**

 **Ahi, recargados en una roca estaba un muchacho de entre diecisiete y dieciocho años, alto, ligeramente robusto, pelo largo y risado, a la altura de la espalda y un poco de barba. Junto a el estaba una bella chica, piel oscura, cabello largo, un poco más alta que el chico. Ambos en silencio, recargado el uno del otro, observando el inmenso mar, bañado por la delicada luz lunar.**

 **El chico volteo hacia un lado, para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro sonriente de su compañera, cautivada por la bella vista. Esa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado cuando niños. Por el rabillo del ojo noto cuatro figuras femeninas, las cuales tardo en reconocer.**

 **Pearl se llevo la mano a la boca, su mente, al igual que la de Amathyst entraba en un pequeño shock. Debía ser una broma. Pues la capsula de escape de Peridot tenia un sistema que evitaba justamente el problema que estaban presenciado.**

\- ¿S-Steven? - **Inevitablemente su voz se quebró.**

 **El tiempo es complicado. Más aun en el espacio. Unos días viajando por el espacio podrían ser dos, tres días, o incluso más. El resultado. Dos meses para ella habían sido casi cinco años para Steven y la tierra.**

 **Sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a manchar el rostro de las Gems, las cuales sentían una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Por una parte Steven estaba bien, pero por otro lado, habían abandonado a Steven por un largo tiempo.**

Pues que creen… Que esta historia ya termino… Raro… Al menos para mi que no me había dado cuenta, al menos hasta que estaba escribiendo este capitulo. Me divertí mucho haciendo esta historia, y les agradezco de todo corazón los que la siguieron día a día. Recuerden visitar mi perfil, que en unos días… Meses xD… Haré un oneshot, una linea de tiempo donde Steven no despertó, pero si pasaron casi cinco años. No se muy bien como sera… pero solo esperar a que todo surja naturalmente. Luego de eso sera el fin de "Una dolorosa perdida".

Recuerden darle Like a mi pagina de Facebook: MasterLarry, les agradecería que me apoyaran. Bueno. Muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos luego.


End file.
